Une dent en moins, une voix en plus
by Saturne
Summary: "Je trouve quand même qu'il y a quelque chose de pas bien net chez ce garçon…" / "Ce qu'il y a de pas net, c'est comment il peut être dentiste s'il ne supporte pas la vue du sang." / "Non, c'était autre chose… Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus."  [Fic Halloween sur la première rencontre entre Bobby et Garth]
1. HALLOWEEN J -2

**Titre :** Une dent en moins, une voix en plus

 **Auteur :** Saturne

 **Coach :** Jackallh

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural appartiennent à Kripke et compagnie et je ne tire aucun profit autre que ma satisfaction personnelle en les empruntant.

 **Résumé :** _«_ _Je trouve quand même qu'il y a quelque chose de pas bien net chez ce garçon…_

 _\- Ce qu'il y a de pas net, c'est comment il peut être dentiste s'il ne supporte pas la vue du sang._

 _\- Non, c'était autre chose… Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »_

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci devait être un petit OS spécial Halloween, mais je me suis un peu emballée et c'est en train de devenir une fanfic à chapitres. Oups.

La fic se déroule quelque part entre le final de la saison 5 et le début de la saison 6.

Je reprends un headcanon que j'avais développé dans ma fic _Au-delà du sang_ , mais vous n'avez pas besoin de l'avoir lue pour comprendre.

 **ATTENTION** , cette histoire contient des scènes gores, des mentions de troubles mentaux et de suicide, et je vous déconseille de lire si vous êtes arachnophobe et/ou ne supportez pas tout ce qui touche aux dents…

Rating élevé pour ces raisons seulement. Il n'y a pas de slash, pas de pairing.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Une dent en moins, une voix en plus**

* * *

 _Vendredi 29 octobre 2010_

 _HALLOWEEN J -2_

 _._

Sept heures du matin.

La sonnerie du réveil hurlait ses longs bips dans le noir. Un bruissement de draps, et une main s'abattit pour la faire taire. Puis, tâtonnant, elle alluma la lampe de chevet.

Garth Fitzgerald IV étouffa un bâillement et roula de l'autre côté en serrant son oreiller entre ses bras. Il y pressa sa joue, un sourire paresseux sur son visage alors qu'il savourait le silence. Les brumes du sommeil s'évaporaient avec le souvenir de ses rêves, le laissant éveillé et alerte pour une nouvelle journée.

Garth enfila ses chaussons et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, allumant les lumières une à une. Au passage, il adressa un sourire aux photos de sa famille encadrées et accrochées sur les murs tout le long du couloir. Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, demi-frères et demi-sœurs, cousins et cousines, oncles et tantes, neveux et nièces. Autant dire que le mur était plus qu'encombré.

La cafetière ronronna et diffusa un parfum café tandis qu'il enfonçait ses toasts dans le grille-pain. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, aussi la fenêtre n'était qu'un cadre noir où sa silhouette maigre se reflétait comme dans un miroir. Il s'adressa un clin d'œil polisson.

La porte d'entrée couina lorsqu'il sortit en robe de chambre pour aller chercher le courrier. Le froid acheva de le réveiller et son souffle se déploya en vapeur dans la nuit. En traversant l'allée menant à sa boîte aux lettres, il adressa de loin un signe amical à son voisin qui faisait exactement la même chose que lui. Comme chaque matin depuis des années, ils sortaient à la même seconde pour prendre leur courrier. C'était si cocasse qu'ils ne manquaient pas de plaisanter à ce sujet à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient.

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses, discutèrent du temps frisquet et de Halloween qui approchait et des paquets de bonbons qu'ils avaient acheté en prévision des enfants qui ne manqueraient pas de frapper à leur porte. Garth retourna chez lui juste à temps pour le café et ses toasts, et lut le journal en sifflotant, d'excellente humeur. Dehors, la nuit pâlissait, et bientôt quelques rayons de soleil éclairèrent ses cheveux en bataille.

Il était huit heures moins cinq lorsque Garth sortit de chez lui, frais comme un gardon et bien coiffé d'une raie sur le côté. Sur la pelouse, son voisin qui s'affairait à décorer son jardin de citrouilles grimaçantes lui souhaita une bonne journée.

Sur le chemin, Garth porta le sac de courses de la vieille Marthe qui allait sur ses 90 ans, échangea quelques passes de ballons avec des enfants en route pour l'école, et parla joyeusement de météo avec le facteur qui achevait sa tournée.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son cabinet dentaire qui n'était pourtant que deux rues plus loin à Main Street, il avait près de cinq minutes de retard sur son horaire. Son assistante était déjà arrivée et se trouvait juchée sur un tabouret pour fixer au plafond de fausses toiles d'araignées et des chauve-souris en plastique.

« Mazette, Carol ! la salua-t-il avec un sifflement admiratif. Vous m'aviez caché vos talents de décoratrice !

Son assistante eut un petit rire et descendit de son perchoir en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- Ça vous plaît ? Vous n'avez encore rien vu, j'ai apporté une citrouille que j'ai creusée moi-même, pour décorer l'accueil !

\- J'ignorais que vous aimiez Halloween, vous qui êtes toujours si sérieuse !

\- C'est ma période préférée de l'année. Vous avez prévu quelque chose, docteur ?

Garth rit, secouant la tête.

\- Oh, non, je n'ai pas fêté Halloween depuis des lustres. Mais j'adorais ça quand j'étais petit !

Tout souriant, Garth admira autour de lui les décorations qui lui rappelaient son enfance, à l'époque où il se déguisait avec ses frères et son meilleur ami Gary pour aller taper aux portes et réclamer des bonbons.

Carol lui tendit sa blouse blanche avec un air contrit.

\- Navrée de vous presser, docteur, mais votre premier rendez-vous est déjà arrivé. Il y a aussi dans la salle d'attente une maman avec sa petite fille qui a mal à une dent qui demande si elles peuvent être prises en urgence.

\- Bien sûr ! sourit Garth en enfilant sa blouse blanche. Fais-les entrer et dis à mon rendez-vous de huit heures que je suis tout à lui juste après !

Il entra dans la salle d'examen et alluma les lumières en sifflotant gaiement. Il en était à enfiler ses gants avec un peu de talc quand Carol ouvrit la porte et guida une femme d'une trentaine d'années tenant par la main une fillette de six ou sept ans.

\- Merci de nous prendre sans rendez-vous, docteur, sourit la mère qui semblait épuisée. Elle a mal depuis hier soir et ça ne passe pas. Elle a pleuré toute la nuit, je ne sais plus quoi faire alors nous voilà…

Garth adressa à la maman angoissée un sourire Colgate – hé, quand on est dentiste il faut bien présenter la marchandise et vendre du rêve ! – et s'accroupit pour se trouver nez à nez avec la petite fille.

\- Coucou, pitchoune ! Alors comme ça, on a mal à une quenotte ? On a mangé trop de bonbons ?

La gamine fit non de la tête et gardait les yeux obstinément rivés au sol, le nez et les joues rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle serra plus fort contre elle ce qui ressemblait à un doudou.

Garth avait tant de neveux, nièces et petits cousins pour qui il avait servi de babysitter, qu'il savait s'y prendre avec les enfants. Aussi pointa-t-il du doigt le doudou.

\- Oh, je vois que tu as de la compagnie ! Est-ce que je dois regarder ses dents aussi ?

La fillette secoua à nouveau la tête, mais leva les yeux d'un air timide en reniflant. Elle desserra sa main pour lui montrer le doudou qui s'avérait être une chaussette avec des yeux, une bouche et des cheveux grossièrement cousus. Encouragé, Garth inclina la tête et toucha la tête du bout des doigts, et prit une voix flûtée comme pour la faire parler :

\- Ma maîtresse c'est la pluuuuus courageuse du monde ! Toi, à sa place, monsieur le grand docteur, tu aurais teeeeeellement mal que tu crierais comme ça : _KY_ _AAAAAAAAAAAAA_ _H_ _!_

Garth fit mine d'être vexé et secoua la tête en reprenant sa voix normale :

\- Même pas vrai, madame la chaussette ! Je ne crie pas du tout comme ça !

Bingo. La petite fille eut un petit gloussement, pouffant derrière sa main :

\- C'est pas une madame, c'est un garçon et il s'appelle Mr Fizzles !

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses, monsieur ! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé ! Il a l'air fâché contre moi… »

Garth glissa sa main dans la chaussette pour faire répondre Mr Fizzles avec cette même voix flûtée. Il improvisa ainsi tout un sketch jusqu'à ce que la fillette se mette à rire et participer. Debout à côté de Carol, la mère les regardait d'un air confus. Mais Garth savait ce qu'il faisait – sa petite patiente semblait enfin en confiance. Une fois qu'il lui eût promis que sa maman et Mr Fizzles resteraient avec elle, et qu'elle n'aurait pas du tout mal grâce aux piqûres magiques, l'enfant répondit à ses questions, expliquant qu'elle avait mordu dans un bonbon trop dur et que sa molaire avait fait crac. La dent qui était déjà cariée s'était fendue et le nerf avait été touché. La matinée commençait fort !

 **oOo**

« Je l'avais dit, qu'on aurait dû prendre la route 115 pour rejoindre Harrisburg.

\- La 29 est plus rapide.

\- Mais ça nous fait faire un putain de détour, Rufus ! _Balls_ , parti comme t'es, tu vas nous emmener jusqu'au Nebraska. Fallait prendre la sortie à gauche il y a dix minutes !

\- T'as fini de râler comme une bonne femme, ouais ?

\- Si tu m'avais laissé prendre le volant, on serait arrivés depuis longtemps.

\- Hors de question que je laisse un type sans âme conduire ma bagnole.

Bobby leva les yeux de sa carte routière en se renfrognant.

\- J'ai toujours mon âme, _idjit_.

\- En sursis. Elle ne t'appartient plus, ça revient au même. J'aurais jamais cru que tu serais assez con pour vendre ton âme à un démon.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Le sort de l'humanité était en jeu ! De toute façon, je vais la récupérer. C'est qu'une question de temps, mais je trouverai le moyen d'annuler ce foutu contrat.

Rufus lui glissa un regard sceptique, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules en tournant le volant. La voiture s'engagea dans la sortie d'autoroute pour s'enfoncer dans la périphérie lointaine de Sioux Falls. Bobby plissa les yeux en scrutant sa carte routière, et la pivota pour mieux voir où ils se dirigeaient.

\- Maintenant, tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne la route 115, bougonna Bobby dans sa barbe. Celle que j'avais dit depuis le début qu'il fallait prendre. Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

\- Au lieu de râler, explique-moi à nouveau à quoi on doit s'attendre une fois arrivés à Harrisburg.

Bobby laissa sa carte retomber sur ses genoux et fronça le nez en regardant le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Des champs côtoyaient des entrepôts et stations d'essence, et de loin en loin une maison isolée se dressait.

La nuit commençait à tomber.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Tamara, la veuve d'Isaac.

\- Une sacrée chasseuse, commenta Rufus avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Douée, rapide, sans pitié.

\- Mouais, en tout cas elle a l'air d'avoir des problèmes. Tout à l'heure, elle m'a envoyé ce message, sans aucune explication. Et elle ne répond pas quand j'essaye de l'appeler. Son numéro n'est plus attribué. Regarde ça.

Bobby sortit un de ses téléphones de sa poche. Celui qu'il réservait pour ses contacts chasseurs.

Il sélectionna le dernier sms reçu et le montra à Rufus :

 **N 43° 25' 49'' W 96° 41' 56''**

Rufus y jeta un œil rapide et haussa les sourcils.

\- Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as traîné hors de chez moi sans me laisser finir mon omelette ? Pour des coordonnées géographiques ? Tu veux que je te tienne la main pour trouver un endroit ?

\- J'y serais bien allé seul si je ne savais pas que Tamara est depuis des mois sur la trace d'une sorcière qui a fait un pacte avec les démons pour augmenter sa puissance, grommela Bobby en rempochant son téléphone. J'ai déjà un démon qui détient mon âme, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour affronter une sorcière sans quelqu'un pour couvrir mes arrières.

Rufus plissa les yeux, tandis que le moteur de la voiture ronronnait et vibrait sous leurs pieds.

\- Je vois. Comme les Winchester sont hors course, tu te rabats sur moi faute de mieux. Je suis flatté.

Bobby replia la carte routière et la replaça dans la boîte à gants, serrant la mâchoire en songeant à Sam qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver le monde, Dean qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et Castiel qui était retourné au paradis sans même dire adieu.

\- Va falloir que tu t'y habitues, Rufus. Toi et moi on est à peu près les seuls chasseurs expérimentés encore en activité aux États-Unis. On a pas vraiment de relève digne de ce nom. Cette histoire d'Apocalypse a dévasté nos rangs.

\- Dean pourrait nous aider, lui. Il paraît qu'il joue à la petite maison dans la prairie avec une femme et un gosse.

Bobby lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Laisse-le vivre sa vie en paix, il l'a mérité. Dean a perdu son frère, il a déjà donné.

\- Et alors ? Toi, tu as perdu ta femme et même ton âme. Moi, j'ai perdu ma fille. Tamara a vu son mari se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un, Bobby. Et ça nous empêche pas de continuer à faire notre boulot, parce que les monstres eux non plus ne s'arrêtent pas. Fais moi plaisir et cesse de le couver, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne quitte jamais le monde de la chasse. _Jamais_.

Bobby s'assombrit et détourna le regard. Le soleil s'enfonçait à l'horizon et les ombres s'allongeaient quand ils s'engagèrent enfin sur la route 115.

\- Samhain est proche, reprit Bobby après un moment de silence. Dans deux jours, ce sera le moment de l'année où les sorcières sont au sommet de leur puissance et peuvent réussir des sorts dévastateurs. J'ai un sale pressentiment. Il faut qu'on trouve Tamara et qu'on attrape la sorcière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Regarde, le coupa Rufus en plissant les yeux. Le ciel.

La nuit avait beau tomber, ils pouvaient voir qu'au-dessus de la petite ville de Harrisburg une masse épaisse de nuages noirs s'amassait dans le ciel, comme un lent tourbillon de ténèbres.

\- C'est pas naturel, ce merdier.

\- Sans blague. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Bobby.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené.

\- Super, lâcha Rufus en roulant des yeux. C'est exactement comme ça que je voulais passer mon week-end.

Ils dépassèrent le panneau annonçant leur entrée dans Harrisburg, et Rufus tapota son GPS pour entrer les coordonnées exactes du message de Tamara.

\- On approche de l'endroit en question. Pour l'instant, à part le gros nuage au-dessus de la ville, tout me paraît calme et normal ici.

C'était effectivement une petite ville suburbaine et résidentielle comme il y en a tant. Les maisons étaient espacées de jardins et pelouses, décorées de citrouilles et épouvantails habillés en sorcières et autres squelettes en plastique. Ils croisèrent des enfants déguisés en vampires, et un en fantôme avec un drap troué au niveau des yeux.

\- Je déteste cette période de l'année, râla Rufus en bifurquant à un tournant, les sourcils froncés. Si les gens savaient que tous ces monstres existent réellement, s'ils savaient quel danger ils représentent, ils ne s'amuseraient pas à se déguiser et rire de tout ça.

Ils s'engagèrent dans Main Street, dépassèrent quelques bâtisses avant de s'arrêter devant un établissement.

\- On y est. Allons voir si Tamara est là.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'avancèrent vers le bâtiment, leur respiration se déployant en vapeur blanche. La porte vitrée était close, et toutes les lumières éteintes. Une plaque de marbre arborait en lettres gravées :

 **DOCTEUR GARTH FITZGERALD IV**

 **DENTISTE**

\- … Un cabinet dentaire ? Pourquoi Tamara nous enverrait-elle droit chez un dentiste ?

\- J'ai bien une petite idée, se moqua Rufus en jetant un regard appuyé vers la bouche de Bobby. Allez, entrons voir, on aura peut-être une explication à l'intérieur.

Bobby monta la garde pendant que Rufus forçait la serrure avec des fils de fer. Mais il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. C'était à peine si un chien aboyait au loin et que le lampadaire le plus proche grésillait. À présent que la nuit était tombée, les rues de Harrisburg étaient désertes et silencieuses.

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans le cabinet dentaire, et fouillèrent les décorations de Halloween, l'intérieur de la citrouille creusée, la paperasse, les sièges de la salle d'attente. Mais rien. Pas de sacs de sort, pas de matériel de sorcellerie. Rien à part le téléphone de Tamara, rangé parmi les objets trouvés dans un tiroir de l'accueil.

Il était fissuré et brisé, comme s'il avait été écrasé d'un coup de talon.

\- Tamara était ici, conclut Rufus en observant le téléphone de près. Je pense que ce message que tu as reçu était automatique. Tamara est une femme maligne, elle a sûrement installé une application smartphone pour que tu reçoives les dernières coordonnées au cas où son téléphone serait détruit.

Bobby n'y connaissait rien en applications et en smartphones, mais acquiesça en échangeant un regard avec la citrouille grimaçante qui trônait sur le comptoir d'accueil.

\- _Balls_. On est pas plus avancés. Ça fait plus de deux heures que j'ai reçu ce message. Son téléphone a été détruit ici, mais elle pourrait être n'importe où. On va devoir aller cuisiner les flics pour des infos en espérant qu'ils sachent quelque chose.

\- Il nous reste une autre solution si la police ne sait rien, annonça Rufus en prenant une carte de visite sur le comptoir. On sait que Tamara était ici cet après-midi. Il faut qu'on interroge ce dentiste pour voir ce qu'il peut nous dire sur elle. Que dis-tu d'un petit détartrage par le docteur Fitzgerald demain matin à la première heure ? »


	2. HALLOWEEN J -1

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu beaucoup plus de retours que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, alors merci à tous, ça fait plaisir de partager mon amour et mes headcanons pour Garth ! C'est définitivement un de mes personnages préférés dans Supernatural et ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de lui consacrer une fic. ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 _Samedi 30 octobre 2010_

 _HALLOWEEN J -1_

 _._

Sept heures du matin.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil lui vrilla les tympans, l'arrachant à son sommeil. Garth grimaça, et son bras émergea pour s'abattre sur l'appareil et le faire taire. Les draps bruissèrent lorsqu'il se redressa en position assise, et des chuchotements se dispersèrent comme un vol d'hirondelles avec le souvenir de ses rêves.

Assis dans l'obscurité, Garth pressait son front contre ses genoux et se massait les tempes en étouffant un bâillement. Peut-être couvait-il quelque chose, ou était-ce parce qu'il avait mal dormi, mais sa tête pesait une tonne et ses oreilles sifflaient. Il lui semblait entendre des échos de voix, comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau.

Son oreiller était tombé au sol pendant la nuit.

Lorsqu'il alluma sa lampe de chevet, la lumière creusa les ombres sous ses yeux. Il enfila ses chaussons et se traîna hors de sa chambre en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Il n'appuya pas sur l'interrupteur pour traverser le couloir, son mal de crâne le rendant sensible à la lumière. Les photographies encadrées de sa famille semblaient grises dans la pénombre, et leurs yeux le suivaient dans le silence.

Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur pulser à même sa cervelle. Organiques. Douloureux.

La lumière vive de la cuisine le fit grimacer. Il se versa un verre d'eau et y jeta une aspirine.

Assis sur sa chaise dans un état d'hébétude rare, et comme vidé de son énergie, Garth écoutait le murmure effervescent du médicament dans l'eau.

Il croisa son propre regard dans le reflet de la fenêtre noire. Son grand nez ressortait sur son visage livide, et ses épaules osseuses étaient voûtées. Il avait l'air fatigué. Tout barbouillé. C'était en tout cas ce qu'aurait dit sa grande sœur Abigail. Il pouvait presque l'entendre le dire en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue avec ce ton de remontrance qu'elle avait toujours.

Il but son verre d'une traite et se leva pour mettre en route la cafetière. Une journée de travail l'attendait, il devait s'activer et montrer un visage souriant et énergique à ses patients.

La cafetière grondait sur le micro-ondes tandis qu'il enfournait ses toasts dans le grille-pain.

 _Arrête de traîner. Tu vas être en retard._

Garth fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Mais il n'y avait là que la cafetière qui versait le café dans la tasse en vibrant énergiquement. Pourtant, Garth aurait juré entendre un murmure… une petite voix…

 _Dépêche-toi. Idiot._

Ce n'était sans doute que ses acouphènes qui s'amplifiaient. Sans doute le début d'une rhinopharyngite, c'était bien sa veine. Sa mamie lui avait toujours dit qu'il devrait faire attention à bien se couvrir au changement de saison.

Espérant que l'aspirine ferait vite son effet, Garth poursuivit sa petite routine matinale en enfilant sa robe de chambre avant de sortir dans le froid pour aller chercher le courrier. La porte d'entrée grinça quand il l'ouvrit en se frictionnant les bras pour se réchauffer. Là, près de la boîte aux lettres, il trouva son voisin déjà dehors en train de discuter avec la vieille Marthe.

C'était sans doute sa voix qu'il avait entendue. La vieille Marthe était sourde comme un pot et criait toujours au lieu de parler.

Leurs silhouettes se découpaient dans la pénombre, et la pelouse était terne, comme brûlée par le gel. Il faisait presque aussi noir qu'en pleine nuit. D'épais nuages noirs couvraient le ciel, annonçant un orage. Fichtre, la météo avait pourtant annoncé un beau week-end ensoleillé !

Garth leur fit signe de la main avec un sourire jovial malgré sa migraine.

« Bonjour, chers voisins ! Il fait frisquet ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Le voisin et la vieille Marthe s'interrompirent en le voyant.

\- Oh, bonjour docteur, chevrota la petite mémé en s'agrippant au pommeau de sa canne.

 _Ne leur fais pas confiance._

\- Avez-vous vu ça ? enchaîna le voisin en montrant la page des faits divers du journal. Hier soir, plusieurs personnes ont fini aux urgences, il y a eu des agressions, des violences domestiques, et un lycéen qui a attaqué son professeur.

 _Une force maléfique les contrôle._

\- Personne n'est mort, bien heureusement ! s'exclama la vieille Marthe d'une voix trop forte. Mais c'est terrible ! Terrible !

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle, Mr Fitzgerald…

 _Ne vois-tu pas ?_

 _Ils sont déjà condamnés._

\- Euh, je…

Garth se ressaisit et se força à sourire en récupérant son courrier hâtivement.

\- Je crois que je couve une vilaine grippe, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis solide comme un roc ! »

Il les entendit lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, mais il ne les écoutait déjà plus. Il avait fait demi-tour pour retourner se réfugier dans la tiédeur de sa cuisine. Il jeta le courrier et le journal sur la table et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise. Il tendit l'oreille, l'esprit en ébullition, attendant que la petite voix se manifeste à nouveau.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Les minutes défilaient sans que nulle voix ne trouble le silence. Loin d'être tout à fait rassuré, il en vint à douter d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit à part les sifflements dans ses oreilles.

Il ne lut pas le journal ce matin. Il ne mangea même pas son petit déjeuner – les toasts et le café restèrent sur la table à refroidir.

Une fois habillé, rasé et coiffé, il sortit avec presque vingt minutes d'avance sur son habitude. Il vit son voisin occupé à décorer son jardin d'une guillotine, et son arbre d'un faux pendu. Les citrouilles grimaçantes qui bordaient la route étaient allumées et semblaient le suivre des yeux.

Sur le chemin, Garth croisa le facteur, mais celui-ci n'entendit pas son salut cordial – ou peut-être avait-il fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Il ne vit pas d'enfants sur le chemin, ce qui était plutôt normal pour un samedi à une heure si matinale.

Le temps qu'il marche de Columbia Street jusqu'à Main Street, son mal de crâne s'était dissipé et il commençait à se dire que cette voix qu'il avait cru entendre n'était due qu'aux acouphènes, à la fièvre et au manque de sommeil. Il s'était sans doute affolé un peu vite.

Un peu d'air frais et cinq minutes de marche avaient suffi à éclaircir son esprit. Peut-être serait-il préférable malgré tout de prendre rendez-vous avec sa thérapeute pour lui en parler. Ne serait-ce que pour s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant son cabinet dentaire, deux hommes faisaient déjà le pied de grue près de la porte. Un grand Noir aux sourcils froncés et au regard acéré, et un blanc barbu avec une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne, tous les deux ayant l'air d'être dans la cinquantaine bien tassée. Les mains enfoncées dans leurs poches et l'air bougon, ils se tournèrent d'un bloc à son approche.

« Docteur Fitzgerald ?

\- En personne ! sourit Garth en leur serrant la main d'une poignée chaleureuse. Bonjour, messieurs. Mazette, vous êtes matinaux ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Il a besoin d'un détartrage. D'urgence.

Le barbu se renfrogna en jetant un regard noir à son acolyte qui le montrait du pouce. Garth haussa les sourcils en sortant ses clés pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Vous êtes un peu en avance, je n'ouvre que dans vingt minutes. Vous avez pris rendez-vous avec mon assistante ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et secouèrent la tête en même temps avec exactement la même expression sur le visage. Si ce n'était pour la flagrante différence de couleur de peau, Garth aurait cru qu'ils étaient frères.

\- _No problemo_ , je prends souvent des patients sans rendez-vous quand mon planning me le permet ! Entrez donc, il fait froid dehors. _Mi casa es su casa_! Puisqu'on est là, je vais vous prendre tout de suite. Quels petits chanceux vous faites, hein ?

\- Ouais, vraiment chanceux. À part votre assistante et vous, il n'y a pas d'autres employés ici ?

La porte se referma derrière eux tandis que Garth allumait toutes les lumières et ôtait sa veste.

\- Nope ! Harrisburg est une petite ville de quatre mille habitants et des brouettes, alors il y a même des jours où Carol et moi on se tourne les pouces pendant des heures sans patients !

Garth enfila sa blouse blanche et ses gants en latex et les guida vers la salle d'examen où trônait le fauteuil incliné et ce qu'il aimait à appeler tout son petit attirail de torture, depuis l'école de médecine.

\- Et vous avez beaucoup de patients en ce moment ?

\- Pas tant que ça ! C'est plutôt après Halloween que je devrais avoir droit à une avalanche d'enfants aux dents cariées, rit Garth en faisant signe au barbu de s'allonger. Voyons voir ces jolies petites quenottes. Faites _aaaaaah_ , monsieur. Ouvrez bien grand. Plus grand que ça ! Voilà, très bien, vous êtes un vrai champion !

Le barbu roula des yeux tandis que Garth allumait ses spots de lumière éblouissants et les orientait pour bien éclairer l'intérieur de la bouche. Les dents étaient droites et assez bien entretenues, mais les molaires arboraient des plombages rudimentaires sans doute faits il y a longtemps, et les dépôts entre les dents nécessitaient en effet un petit détartrage.

\- Ah oui, pour ce qui est d'ouvrir sa gueule, il est imbattable… ironisa son ami qui se tenait debout les bras croisés. Votre assistante arrivera à quelle heure ?

Maintenant la mâchoire ouverte en tenant du bout des doigts le menton barbu, Garth saisit sur son plateau amovible son instrument muni d'un petit miroir au bout afin d'examiner les dents sous tous les angles, en poussant la langue qui gênait.

\- Elle ne travaille pas le samedi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis plus que compétent, et pour tout vous dire je suis le plus sexy des deux ! La blouse blanche me donne un charme irrésistible.

\- Depuis quand travaillez-vous dans ce cabinet dentaire, cette Carol et vous ?

C'était son patient allongé qui venait de parler, et le mouvement de sa langue fit bouger son instrument.

\- Oh, je n'ai obtenu mon diplôme et ouvert ce cabinet que l'année dernière, et…

 _Ils posent beaucoup trop de questions._

Garth s'immobilisa à la voix cristalline qui venait de murmurer à son oreille. Il tourna la tête, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part lui et ses deux patients.

 _Ils ne sont pas qui ils prétendent être._

\- Docteur Fitzgerald ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il cligna des yeux. Les deux hommes le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Et à présent qu'il les observait plus attentivement, Garth remarqua que le barbu avait un revolver glissé sous sa ceinture, à moitié dissimulé par sa veste qu'il n'avait pas retirée.

 _Ils mentent. Ce ne sont pas des patients._

Garth inspira fort par le nez pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

\- J'ai… j'ai engagé Carol il y a moins d'un an, acheva-t-il d'une voix qui tirait sur le coassement.

Il pouvait gérer cette situation. Il pouvait garder son calme, le temps d'en finir avec ces deux hommes et d'appeler sa thérapeute.

\- Mais dites-donc, messieurs, quel interrogatoire ! plaisanta-t-il en forçant un sourire enjoué sur son visage. Vous êtes du FBI, vous aussi ? Dois-je appeler mon avocat ?

\- Comment ça, _« vous aussi »_ ? demanda le barbu en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Vous avez eu une visite du FBI dernièrement ?

\- Allons, arrêtez de bouger la langue, vilain bavard ! le sermonna Garth en prenant sa curette de détartrage sur son plateau pour se mettre à gratter le tartre accumulé sur l'émail. Oh, mais je vois qu'on n'a pas utilisé de fil dentaire ! Je vous rappelle qu'il faut toujours se brosser les dents après avoir mangé, changer de brosse à dent tous les deux mois, frotter par petits cercles et utiliser du fil dentaire pour éviter les dépôts de nourriture entre les dents ! L'hygiène dentaire, c'est important.

\- Vous êtes un marrant, vous ! ironisa le Noir avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Allez, avouez. Vous avez inventé cette histoire de FBI. Pourquoi le FBI s'intéresserait-il à un dentiste de Harrisburg ?

\- Pour ma beauté ravageuse ? plaisanta Garth en grattant les dents une à une pour leur rendre leur blancheur. À vrai dire, une agente du FBI est vraiment passée hier en fin d'après-midi, mais j'étais en pleine opération alors c'est Carol qui l'a reçue.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, cette agente du FBI ? »

 _Ils veulent t'empêcher d'œuvrer pour le bien._

 _Ils veulent t'empêcher de sauver cette ville du mal._

La voix se faisait plus insistante. Il n'entendait même plus les deux hommes lui poser des questions. Les couleurs se ternissaient à vue d'œil.

Garth se mordit la langue en grattant les plaques de tartre fixées à la base des dents. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe et glissa jusque dans son cou, absorbé par le col de sa blouse blanche.

 _Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ?_

 _Tu devrais lui arracher les dents._

L'homme continuait de parler. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais Garth n'entendait pas un mot. Le grésillement de sa lampe et la voix enfantine à son oreille couvraient tous les autres sons.

À cet instant, il l'aurait juré, une petite main frôlait son épaule, glissait le long de son bras pour plonger dans ses doigts tenant l'instrument.

 _Tu devrais toutes les arracher._

Garth écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ce n'était plus lui qui maîtrisait le mouvement de ses doigts.

 _TOUTES._

L'instrument en inox dérapa sur l'émail et entailla la gencive qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Comme tiré de sa transe, Garth ouvrit de grands yeux et ôta rapidement sa main en se confondant en excuses.

Une goutte de sang tremblotait au bout de sa curette et s'écrasa au sol.

 **oOo**

« _Balls_! grogna Bobby en se redressant d'un bloc.

La grande asperge de dentiste le fixait avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée et pâle comme un cul de nonne. On aurait juré qu'il venait de voir un fantôme.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia le docteur Fitzgerald d'une voix blanche. Je sais vraiment désolé ! Vous saignez, vous êtes blessé… Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal, je…

Le dentiste plaqua une de ses mains gantées sur sa bouche d'un air horrifié.

Bobby se renfrogna, passant sa langue sur sa gencive qui saignait, et le goût ferreux du sang envahit sa bouche.

\- Oh, ça va, c'est qu'une petite coupure, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Je suis pas une princesse délicate.

Loin de se calmer, le dentiste se mit à hyperventiler. Le front luisant de sueur, il s'accrocha à la table comme s'il était sur le point de tourner de l'œil ou de rendre son petit déjeuner. Rufus se dirigea vers lui et lui agrippa l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Hé, doc', ça va aller ?

Le dentiste secoua la tête, et son instrument de détartrage tomba au sol avec un tintement métallique.

\- Je… ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je couve quelque chose. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, messieurs, je vais fermer mon cabinet pour aujourd'hui et rentrer chez moi me reposer.

Bobby se glissa hors du siège et échangea un regard avec Rufus. Pendant que le docteur Fitzgerald ôtait sa blouse blanche et rangeait son matériel, les deux chasseurs échangèrent quelques chuchotements :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi ?

\- Je pense que ça sent pas bon, marmonna Rufus en fronçant les sourcils, mais qu'il n'y a pas moyen pour que ce type soit un sorcier. La vue d'une petite goutte de sang et il manque de tomber dans les pommes. Tu parles d'une mauviette. Tamara l'aurait mis à terre en soufflant dessus.

\- Ouais, et Tamara m'avait dit qu'elle traquait une _sorcière_ très puissante. Pas un sorcier.

\- Je miserais plutôt sur son assistante, Carol. J'ai piqué son dossier tout à l'heure pendant que le gugusse avait le dos tourné. J'ai son adresse.

\- Bien. Allons lui rendre une petite visite. Et si on ne trouve rien, on reviendra cuisiner cet _idjit_ de dentiste.

Ils se turent quand le docteur Fitzgerald les guida à l'extérieur et referma le cabinet à clé après avoir accroché une pancarte indiquant une fermeture exceptionnelle.

\- Encore désolé de vous mettre dehors sans avoir fini votre détartrage, s'excusa-t-il avec un regard de chien battu. Ce n'est vraiment pas professionnel de ma part. Tenez, prenez ma carte. Nous pourrons décider d'une date pour un nouveau rendez-vous, et je vous ferai la consultation gratuite et un sourire à en faire pâlir d'envie les présentatrices tv, avec toutes mes excuses. »

La paume du dentiste était moite quand Bobby échangea une poignée de main avec lui.

« Je trouve quand même qu'il y a quelque chose de pas bien net chez ce garçon… marmonna Bobby en montant dans la voiture.

Rufus se plaça au volant et mit le moteur en route.

\- Ce qu'il y a de pas net, c'est comment il peut être dentiste s'il ne supporte pas la vue du sang.

Bobby secoua la tête en vérifiant le chargeur de son arme.

\- Non, c'était autre chose… Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Rufus haussa les épaules d'un air peu concerné.

\- En tout cas Bobby, je te préviens, on est samedi, c'est Sabbath. Si on finit par tuer une sorcière aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui te taperas tout seul la corvée de la brûler et l'enterrer.

La voiture tourna trois rues plus loin après un parc. Rufus se gara en biais sur le trottoir, manquant de renverser une boîte aux lettres. Une maison en bois blanc se dressait, coquette et bien décorée.

\- C'est ici. Je propose qu'on fasse le tour par l'arrière pour observer à travers les fenêtres.

Bobby acquiesça et sortit de la voiture en dégainant son arme. Ils enjambèrent une rangée de citrouilles au sourire inquiétant, et se séparèrent pour contourner la maison en rasant les murs. Il allongea le cou pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur, mais les rideaux étaient tirés à cette fenêtre. À la suivante, il put entrevoir une pièce plongée dans le noir, et des toiles d'araignées poussiéreuses couvraient en partie la vitre. L'une des araignées semblait aussi grande qu'une main humaine, mais immobile. Impossible de savoir si tout cela était réel, ou s'il s'agissait encore de ces foutues décorations d'Halloween que les gens mettaient partout.

\- _Balls_ … grommela-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Il raffermit sa poigne sur la crosse de son revolver et arriva à l'arrière de la maison en même temps que Rufus. Il y avait là une porte. Entrouverte.

Ils se mirent d'accord en un seul regard, et approchèrent, arme en main et mâchoire crispée. Bobby tendit le bras et poussa la porte juste assez pour l'ouvrir plus grand.

Elle grinça assez fort pour avertir quiconque serait présent dans la maison. Rufus lui fit les gros yeux, et Bobby se renfrogna en secouant la tête pour lui signaler silencieusement qu'il y pouvait rien, lui, si les gonds de cette foutue porte étaient rouillés.

Rufus entra le premier en déchirant au passage une épaisse toile d'araignée, Bobby couvrant ses arrières. Ils allumèrent leur lampe torche et promenèrent le faisceau aux alentours.

Les toiles d'araignées formaient de véritables rideaux poussiéreux, parsemés d'araignées de tailles différentes. Elles étaient bien trop géantes et immobiles pour être vraies. Bobby en toucha une du bout de son revolver, et elle ne bougea pas. Enhardi, il la frôla du bout du doigt. Du foutu plastique.

\- Elles sont fausses, grommela-t-il à l'attention de Rufus.

La maison semblait vide. Le rez-de-chaussée, en tout cas, l'était. Rufus se permit de parler un peu plus fort :

\- Des fausses araignées, des faux crânes, des faux serpents… Regarde-ça. Il y a même un faux pendu.

Rufus toucha du bout de sa lampe torche un épouvantail pendu. Dans le faisceau de leurs lampes, l'épouvantail se balançait au bout de la corde, un sourire figé sur le visage et son corps éventré semant de la paille sur le sol à chaque balancement. Son ombre se mouvait sur les murs et semblait vivante.

\- Soit on a affaire à une fada de décorations d'Halloween, soit à une sorcière qui ne cherche pas à se cacher.

\- Allons voir à l'étage.

Chaque marche de l'escalier en bois vermoulu grinçait et craquait sous leur poids. Lorsqu'ils posèrent les pieds sur le plancher du premier étage, ils balayèrent l'espace avec leur faisceau lumineux. Des poupées souriantes aux yeux figés semblaient les fixer, couvertes de poussière et plus ou moins délabrées. Certaines étaient en porcelaine brisée, et d'autres en tissu avec de grosses aiguilles plantées dedans.

\- Des poupées vaudou, grimaça Rufus avec un air de dégoût. Super. Manquait plus que ça. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai suivi, déjà ?

Bobby manqua de lâcher sa lampe torche lorsqu'elle éclaira un corps étendu au sol qui le regardait avec de grands yeux vitreux.

\- Tamara !

Il se précipita à ses côtés, ses genoux craquant lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour regarder la chasseuse inerte. Mais il était inutile d'essayer de tâter son pouls ou d'essayer de la réveiller. Elle était morte depuis longtemps.

Ses lèvres étaient cousues avec du gros fil et son ventre ouvert comme celui d'un poisson, dans ce qui ressemblait à un rituel de magie noire : les entrailles étaient disposées de sorte à dessiner un sceau complexe à même le plancher. Des bougies noires les entouraient, ainsi que des herbes et des courbes tracées à la craie.

\- Non… souffla Bobby en tendant une main pour caresser la joue froide de la chasseuse. Tamara…

Pour une fois, Rufus resta silencieux et se contenta de lui presser l'épaule en signe de compassion. Des picotements chatouillèrent sa peau, et Bobby écrasa vivement l'araignée qui venait de grimper sur son avant-bras.

En temps normal, Bobby n'aurait jamais laissé Tamara partir en chasse seule après une sorcière à quelques jours de Samhain. Mais ces dernières années avaient été dures et beaucoup de bons chasseurs avaient perdu la vie dans les massacres orchestrés par les Cavaliers de l'Enfer et la recrudescence de monstres. La relève n'était pas assez importante pour compenser le taux de mortalité record, et Bobby avait de plus en plus de mal à coordonner son réseau, assigner des chasseurs à chaque monstre qui se manifestait, et trouver des partenaires à ses contacts pour former des équipes solides. Sans compter qu'à côté, il tentait désespérément d'arracher son âme des griffes de Crowley…

Il serra les poings, la gorge serrée.

\- Je vais truffer cette sorcière de plomb jusqu'à la moelle… maugréa-t-il en une promesse à Tamara. Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Bobby ! siffla Rufus entre ses dents.

L'urgence dans sa voix arracha Bobby à sa contemplation du visage sans vie de Tamara. Les ténèbres autour d'eux semblaient _grouiller_. Il se releva les yeux écarquillés et se plaça dos à dos avec Rufus, brandissant chacun de leur côté arme et torche.

Le faisceau balaya l'espace, la lumière révélant ce que l'ombre avait dissimulé : les murs, le plafond et le sol pullulaient d'araignées par milliers. Tout n'était plus que masse noire grouillante qui se refermait peu à peu sur eux.

Rufus laissa échapper un juron et céda à la panique en écrasant frénétiquement sous ses bottes autant d'araignées que possible.

\- Pourquoi on a pas pris le lance-flammes, hein ? Pourquoi on prend _jamais_ ce foutu lance-flammes quand on en aurait besoin, bordel ?!

Bobby s'était figé sur place et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant que tout autour d'eux, des bougies noires s'allumaient une à une.

\- _Balls_ … !

Les araignées descendaient du plafond par dizaines en se laissant glisser le long du fil que tissait leur abdomen, tricotant de leurs longues pattes et remuant leurs mandibules. Elles étaient si nombreuses qu'ils se retrouvèrent submergés jusqu'aux genoux, et des monstres à huit pattes plus larges que des tarentules grimpaient le long de leurs jambes, les forçant à s'administrer eux-mêmes des claques sur tout le corps pour les chasser.

Les chasseurs tentèrent de fuir vers l'escalier, en vain. Les araignées avaient tissé autour de leurs chevilles, les immobilisant sur place.

Bobby émit un grognement de douleur lorsqu'une araignée lui mordit si fort l'index qu'il lâcha son arme en même temps que Rufus – plusieurs bestioles s'engouffrèrent dans sa bouche et ses narines, et il toussa, cracha, manquant de peu de mourir étouffé.

Les deux revolvers s'éloignaient sur la masse grouillante, jusqu'à s'arrêter aux pieds d'une femme vêtue d'une longue robe qui émergeait des ténèbres. Elle se baissa pour ramasser une des armes par le canon, du bout des doigts.

\- C'était avec ça que vous comptiez me _truffer de plomb_ ? ironisa-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Elle relâcha l'arme qui se fit engloutir dans le tapis épais d'araignées. Sa lèvre se recourba de mépris.

\- Je dois m'avouer déçue. En tuant cette chasseuse qui me traquait depuis des mois, je savais que d'autres rappliqueraient comme des rats, alors j'avais préparé un piège. Mais je m'attendais à mieux que deux vieux croulants. C'est un peu vexant, pour tout vous dire.

Les araignées s'étaient immobilisées comme si elles attendaient les ordres de la sorcière. Bobby grinça des dents et épousseta ses vêtements infestés de bestioles à huit pattes.

\- Carol, je présume ? cracha littéralement Rufus qui avait manqué d'avaler une ou deux araignées. Faudrait penser à faire le ménage de temps en temps.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est drôle, en plus ? sourit la sorcière en dévoilant ses dents blanches. J'espère que vous serez aussi amusants à tuer que votre amie.

Elle approcha en quelques pas chaloupés, la masse noire se fendant sur son passage comme la Mer Rouge devant Moïse. Bobby n'hésita pas et réagit au quart de tour – dès l'instant où elle fut à sa portée, il dégaina son cran d'arrêt de la poche intérieure de sa veste et trancha l'air d'un mouvement vif au niveau de sa gorge… Et fut stoppé net par une poigne de fer qui saisit son bras. La douleur lui fit lâcher son arme.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? grinça la sorcière en plissant les yeux. J'ai plus de six cent ans et je suis haut placée dans la Grande Assemblée des Sorcières. Je suis bien plus puissante que vous ne l'imaginez.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière si puissante fout dans ce patelin à jouer à l'assistante pour un dentiste ?

La sorcière ne put retenir un rictus orgueilleux en relâchant le bras de Bobby.

\- Ce grand benêt de Garth ? Il m'a été très utile pour préparer le rituel démoniaque qui me rendra immortelle et infiniment plus puissante. Je n'y serais pas arrivée à temps sans lui. Je travaille depuis un an comme assistante, et à chaque fois qu'il opérait, j'insérais à son insu un maléfice dans une des dents du patient. Demain, quand Samhain battra son plein et que la magie vibrera dans le monde, j'activerai le sortilège, et tous les citoyens ensorcelés de Harrisburg ressentiront le besoin impérieux de se sacrifier de manière sanglante. Comme du bétail qui irait de lui-même à l'abattoir.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire mauvais. Sa robe bruissait et épousait les courbes de ses hanches lorsqu'elle se tourna pour marcher vers l'escalier.

\- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai atteint hier le nombre exact de 666 futurs sacrifiés en plantant le dernier maléfice dans la dent d'une fillette geignarde. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous ajouter au lot. Vous aurez droit à une mort plus… _personnalisée_. Ce sort n'a pas de limite de temps ni d'espace, inutile d'essayer de fuir. Les araignées ne s'arrêteront jamais tant que vous ne serez pas morts. Pour chacune que vous tuerez, dix nouvelles apparaîtront, encore plus voraces. Vous finirez par être trop épuisés pour lutter, et vous vous laisserez docilement dévorer et digérer par mes petites chéries.

Elle ne les regardait même plus et leur tournait le dos lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, les araignées se remirent à remuer et les escalader.

\- À votre tour d'être chassés et traqués sans relâche, articula-t-elle d'un air revanchard. Voyez comme c'est amusant. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir.

Les deux chasseurs se débattaient contre le flot d'araignées qui menaçait de les engloutir tandis que la sorcière descendait l'escalier et quittait la maison, les laissant seuls avec leurs milliers d'assaillants.

\- … _Balls !_ »


	3. HALLOWEEN

**Note de l'auteur :** Oups, moi qui voulais mettre en ligne mes chapitres en « temps réel », donc un chapitre par jour… Eh bien la réalité m'a vite rappelé qu'entre mon boulot, la famille, mes préparatifs de voyage, les amis, et le fait que je suis trop vieille maintenant pour faire des nuits blanches… eh bien nope, pas réalisable.

Bref, ce chapitre aurait dû être mis en ligne le jour d'Halloween, mais j'espère que vous arriverez à vous mettre dans l'ambiance quand même ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 _Dimanche 31 octobre 2010_

 _ **HALLOWEEN**_

 **.**

Sept heures du matin.

Le réveil ne sonnait jamais le dimanche, mais les yeux de Garth étaient grand ouverts. Il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Les chuchotements l'en empêchaient, lui interdisaient de fermer l'œil. Assis à terre et adossé au mur, il serrait son oreiller contre sa maigre poitrine en fixant les chiffres lumineux de son réveil.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et ses cheveux en désordre.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, espèce d'idiot ?_

La voix fluette de fillette dominait les autres voix. Garth serra les dents, et l'éclat de sa lampe de chevet se brouilla devant ses yeux embués. Il renifla lamentablement, le menton tremblotant alors qu'il tentait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

 _Arrête de pleurnicher et lève-toi. Tu vas être en retard au travail._

Garth prit une inspiration tremblante et essuya avec la manche de son pyjama une larme traîtresse qui venait de couler sur sa joue.

« Je ne travaille pas le dimanche. » coassa-t-il en serrant plus fort son oreiller entre ses bras.

 _Fainéant en plus d'être stupide !_

Garth baissa la tête pour enfouir son grand nez dans son oreiller, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces comme si cela pouvait aider pour faire disparaître la voix. Il avait beau savoir que tout était dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il entendait cette voix si distincte et réelle, comme si quelqu'un parlait par-dessus son épaule.

 _Lève-toi et dépêche-toi d'aller à ton cabinet dentaire. Tu as beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui._

« Demain… » murmura Garth pour s'ancrer à la réalité et se donner du courage. « J'ai rendez-vous demain matin avec ma thérapeute. Je peux tenir jusque là. Tout ira bien. »

 _Plus de temps à perdre. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… DEBOUT !_

Garth ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant ses pensées s'embrouiller et une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne en prendre le contrôle. Tout à coup, il _voulait_ _absolument_ aller au travail, mais savait confusément que ces désirs lui étaient imposés. Comme un parasite s'introduisant dans sa cervelle.

Sans qu'il ait amorcé le moindre mouvement, ses pieds se glissèrent dans ses chaussons, et il se leva, son oreiller tombant au sol avec un bruit mou.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur du couloir, et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Sur les photos encadrées et accrochées aux murs, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, oncles, tantes, cousins, neveux et nièces, tous fixaient sur lui un regard de haine. Plus aucun ne souriait.

Chancelant, Garth déboula dans la cuisine en grimaçant sous la lumière agressive. Les restes du petit déjeuner de la veille étaient restés tels quels sur la table. Il voulut mettre en route la cafetière, mais…

 _Non ! Pas le temps de manger !_

Sa main agrippa le câble et l'arracha à la prise d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il entraîna la cafetière qui se fracassa sur le carrelage. Il croisa son propre regard dans le reflet de la fenêtre – il avait l'air d'un fou, les yeux exorbités et soufflant comme un bœuf.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir une silhouette blanche aux ailes dorées perchée sur son épaule. Mais lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, elle avait disparu.

 _Cesse de lambiner ! Le temps presse !_

« Tout est dans ma tête… Seulement dans ma tête… Rien n'est réel… » se répéta Garth en se traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Un petit rire cristallin s'éleva dans son dos. Malgré lui, Garth tourna la tête dans cette direction – mais il n'y avait personne.

 _Oh, je suis bien réelle. Mais rares sont les humains qui peuvent me voir._

 _Seuls certains enfants au cœur pur en sont capables._

Dans un état second, il se plaça devant le lavabo et fit face à son reflet. Sa nuit blanche avait creusé des cernes sous ses yeux et ses joues s'ombrageaient d'un début de barbe. Il semblait plus maigre que d'habitude, ce qui faisait ressortir ses grandes oreilles et son long nez.

« Qui es-tu ? »

D'une main tremblante et mal coordonnée, il saisit sa brosse à dents et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à y étaler le dentifrice.

 _Je suis la fée des dents._

Garth cilla, une expression incrédule sur son visage. Fichtre. Voilà qui était nouveau.

« La fée des dents ? Tu ne devrais pas être occupée à glisser des pièces sous les oreillers des enfants au lieu d'embêter un pauvre dentiste un dimanche matin qui voudrait bien faire la grasse mat' ? »

Il s'était toujours dit que s'il faisait une rechute un jour et que les voix revenaient, il s'agirait des mêmes qui l'avaient tourmenté lorsqu'il était adolescent. Jamais il n'avait eu de fées dans ses hallucinations verbales à l'époque, il avait plutôt été versé dans des délires de dimensions parallèles et autres complots du gouvernement contre lui.

 _En temps normal, oui._

 _Mais la situation est grave. Je devais agir._

Garth se mit à se brosser les dents énergiquement tandis que la fée continuait de parler droit dans son oreille – il pouvait presque sentir son souffle.

 _Toi seul peut sauver cette ville d'un terrible maléfice._

 _Quelque chose possède les gens autour de toi._

Il se pencha pour cracher le dentifrice et se rincer la bouche. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la voix se fit plus autoritaire :

 _Ce n'est pas assez propre. Utilise le fil dentaire._

C'était un ordre.

Garth tenta d'y résister, mais il ne parvenait plus à distinguer ses pensées de celles qui lui étaient imposées. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être encore lui-même. Ou de l'avoir jamais été.

Il prit le fil dentaire et obéit, s'approchant du miroir pour dévoiler ses dents et nettoyer l'espace entre elles avec tant d'insistance que ses gencives se mirent à saigner. Une goutte de sang perla sur sa lèvre inférieure et s'écrasa dans le lavabo.

 _Stop. Regarde cette dent._

Garth s'immobilisa et observa son reflet dans le miroir en laissant le fil dentaire ensanglanté tomber sur le bord du lavabo. Sa main se leva contre sa volonté pour toucher du bout du doigt une molaire.

 _Sens-tu la force du maléfice qu'elle dégage ?_

Garth secoua la tête. Sa respiration s'était faite saccadée et son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui semblait que sa cage thoracique allait exploser.

 _Espèce d'idiot ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est en train de prendre le contrôle de tes pensées ?_

 _Arrache cette dent ! Arrache-la tout de suite !_

« Non… » Garth s'éloigna du lavabo comme s'il s'était brûlé, cédant pour de bon à la panique. Cette crise n'était pas ordinaire. Il commençait à douter de ce qui était réel ou non. Il était en train de se perdre dans son propre esprit.

« Je dois appeler ma psy… ou maman… ou les urgences… quelqu'un, n'importe qui… »

Son téléphone. Il lui fallait son téléphone.

 _Que fais-tu, imbécile ? Arrache cette dent maudite si tu veux vivre !_

Garth trébucha et dut s'agripper à l'encadrement de la porte, ses pieds immobilisés au sol comme si quelque chose les avait empoignés.

 _Si tu ne l'arraches pas TOUT DE SUITE, tu en mourras !_

 _Et j'ai encore besoin de toi vivant !_

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Garth se laissa glisser au sol, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre la voix. Mais en vain. Elle était de plus en plus forte et résonnait à présent dans son crâne comme si la fée des dents s'était plongée dans son cerveau :

 _Très bien ! Si tu n'es pas fichu de le faire, je vais le faire pour toi !_

Il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses mains. Il les sentit se décoller de ses oreilles et s'élever par saccades. Ses doigts se tordaient et se contorsionnaient dans des angles qui n'avaient rien de naturel. Garth tenta de crier, mais ses mains lui ouvrirent la mâchoire de force – son pouce et index saisirent une molaire, si fort que les ongles s'enfonçaient dans les gencives au point de les faire saigner.

Garth se roula au sol pour se débattre, ses jambes maigres donnant des coups de pied affolés tout autour, sur la porte, dans la poubelle, renversant son panier à linge. Le sang coulait sur son menton et dans son cou, et la prise sur sa molaire ne cessait de se resserrer. Jusqu'à ce que l'émail cède sous ses doigts avec un craquement familier. La douleur explosa dans son nerf, irradiant dans sa mâchoire et le faisant hurler si fort que sa voix se brisa.

Aveuglé de douleur, il arracha la molaire fendue jusqu'à la racine et la brandit comme un trophée.

 _Tu as de la chance, j'ai trouvé la dent ensorcelée du premier coup._

 _Tu es sauvé._

La bouche ruisselant de sang que la gencive à vif dégorgeait abondamment, Garth laissa la molaire tomber au sol, brisée en deux. Elle semblait parfaitement saine. Nulle trace de carie ni de sorcellerie.

Il était tout bonnement impossible de se briser et extraire soi-même une molaire saine à main nue et sans anesthésie. Pas sans une pince ou une clé à molette.

 _Ce n'est pas impossible pour la fée des dents._

La fée semblait fière d'elle, se vantant à son oreille. Hébété et haletant, Garth cracha le sang par terre et se releva en s'aidant de la poignée de la porte.

« Crotte et re-crotte. Je fais une belle rechute. Ça n'a jamais été aussi grave. » balbutia-t-il en chancelant dans le couloir.

Plusieurs photos de sa famille se décrochèrent et tombèrent alors qu'il se tenait au mur – leurs cadres se brisèrent au sol en mille éclats de verre.

 _Où vas-tu ?_

 _Tu n'es plus sous l'influence du maléfice mais je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi._

Semant des gouttes de sang sur son chemin, Garth entra en trébuchant dans sa chambre, le goût ferreux de l'hémoglobine dans la bouche, et la douleur aiguë de son nerf enflammé lui sciant la mâchoire.

« Non… Laisse-moi tranquille… »

 _Cesse de geindre et rends-toi vite à ton cabinet._

 _Nous devons nous mettre au travail._

 _Tu arracheras toutes les dents que je te dirai d'arracher._

« Pourquoi moi… ? »

Un gloussement cristallin tinta à son oreille, et la voix se déplaça comme si elle avait décidé de se percher sur l'autre épaule pour changer.

 _Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'interagir avec le monde physique ou de prendre possession d'humains._

 _Mais une sorcière m'insulte en souillant les dents avec ses sorts._

 _Je ne peux l'accepter._

 _J'ai eu du mal à te manœuvrer au début, sans doute à cause du maléfice dans ta dent, mais maintenant j'y arrive facilement._

 _Tu es dentiste. Je t'ai choisi parce que tu es le mieux placé dans cette ville pour me comprendre et te montrer coopératif._

Pendant que la voix de fillette parlait, Garth saisit son téléphone portable et composa avec ses doigts maculés de sang le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. La tonalité s'éleva dans la chambre et coupa la voix de la fée des dents.

 _ **« Urgences psychiatriques, je vous écoute. »**_

 _Visiblement, je t'ai surestimé. Tu me déçois._

La voix de la fée s'était faite glaciale. Garth ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses pensées s'embrumaient, et il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de formuler son appel au secours.

 _ **« Je vous entends respirer, monsieur. Vous pouvez me parler. Quelle est votre urgence ? »**_

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme si c'était une autre personne qui parlait en utilisant sa voix :

« Je me suis trompé de numéro. »

Il raccrocha. Se leva. Laissa le téléphone tomber au sol et abattit son talon dessus, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en miettes.

 _Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

 _Il faut sauver les dents._

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Garth fut comme détaché de son corps, enfermé à l'extérieur. Il pouvait se voir s'habiller, se coiffer et sortir de la maison. Il sentait confusément que c'était lui qui saluait son voisin et parlait du temps orageux et des nuages noirs dans le ciel. C'était lui qui marchait dans la rue et croisait un clown qui poursuivait des enfants dans la rue avec une hache. C'était lui qui ouvrit son cabinet dentaire et enfilait sa blouse blanche.

Mais Garth n'était plus du tout certain d'être lui-même alors qu'il enfilait ses gants et qu'il ne pouvait plus distinguer ses pensées de celles de la fée. Était-il Garth, ou était-il la fée ?

Sa gencive continuait de dégorger du sang qui coulait de son menton et tachait sa blouse blanche. Il tendit sa main gantée et prit le dernier outil onéreux dont il avait fait l'acquisition et qui était capable de couper l'émail comme du beurre fondu. La petite foreuse électrique se mit en route avec un vrombissement.

 _Il est temps d'aller chercher des patients à opérer._

Était-ce une volonté qu'on lui implantait de force dans la tête, ou était-ce la sienne ? Garth l'ignorait, mais tout en s'accrochant aux derniers lambeaux de son identité, il fut submergé par le besoin impérieux d'amener dans son cabinet autant de patients que possible pour les libérer du maléfice qui gangrenait Harrisburg.

De force, s'il le fallait.

 **oOo**

« Si tu veux mon avis, Bobby, LÀ ça serait le moment parfait pour se barrer de cette antichambre de l'enfer !

Penché sous l'évier en éclairant les tuyaux de sa lampe torche dont les piles faiblissaient, Bobby grommela un juron en utilisant sa casquette pour chasser les araignées qui grimpaient sur son jean et grouillaient dans ses cheveux.

\- On pourrait courir jusqu'au Japon que ces foutues bestioles nous y suivraient, _idjit_ ! grogna-t-il en toquant sur le mur derrière les tuyaux à la recherche d'un son creux. Notre seule chance de s'en sortir vivants et de défaire ce cauchemar c'est de trouver le sac de sort qu'elle a dû planquer quelque part dans cette baraque !

Il n'y avait rien ici non plus. Bobby se redressa et ses genoux craquèrent comme du bois sec. Ce n'était vraiment plus de leur âge – et ils allaient sans doute y rester. Il n'y avait aucun chasseur dans les États aux alentours pour leur porter main-forte.

Les yeux de Rufus étaient exorbités et fous, et son visage luisait de sueur et de sang, comme le sien. Ils avaient passé une nuit blanche à fouiller la maison en chassant et tuant les araignées qui se faisaient en plus en plus nombreuses et volumineuses au fur et à mesure que leurs forces s'amenuisaient. Ils étaient couverts de morsures boursouflées qui saignaient et commençaient à s'infecter.

\- Et s'il n'y avait _pas_ de sac de sort, hein ? articula rageusement Rufus. Si elle nous avait menti pour nous garder là ? On a cherché toute la nuit, Bobby ! Et on a rien trouvé ! Rien du tout ! Je propose qu'on se barre d'ici et qu'on aille tuer cette sorcière de malheur avant que ces saloperies ne nous grignotent les roustons !

Il appuyait son discours en secouant Bobby par les épaules, lui postillonnant généreusement au visage. Une énorme tarentule lui grimpa sur le bras et Rufus lâcha Bobby en déversant tout un chapelet de jurons bien salés, dont certains en yiddish.

L'aube commençait à percer à travers les rideaux de la cuisine, et Bobby put voir plus distinctement la masse grouillante d'araignées qui bloquaient désormais le passage en tissant des toiles dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Chaque araignée de Rufus était en train de piétiner se relevait en triplant de taille et en se dédoublant encore et encore.

\- Il y a _toujours_ un sac de sort comme ancrage de magie noire pour générer ce genre de maléfice, Rufus ! J'ai étudié le sujet, je sais ce que je dis ! Et comment tu comptes buter cette sorcière maintenant qu'on a plus nos armes et qu'on a une armada de bestioles au cul, hein ?

Bobby enfonça sa casquette sur son crâne en tâchant d'ignorer les morsures douloureuses que lui infligeaient les araignées qui se glissaient sous son jean, de plus en plus nombreuses. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Ils avaient fouillé tous les meubles sur les deux étages, le grenier et la cave. Il avait tapoté tous les murs sans trouver de cache, arraché les lattes du plancher, et même ouvert les poupées vaudou une à une, mais aucun sac de sort en vue.

\- Il y a forcément un endroit où on a pas regardé ! Une cachette que la sorcière savait qu'on ne penserait pas à vérifier…

\- Oh et puis merde ! éclata Rufus au bord de l'hystérie. Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je me laisserai pas bouffer tout cru ! Je ne vais pas faire la connerie de suivre tes idées comme à Omaha, cette fois, on va le faire à _ma_ façon !

Bobby n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire. Il dut écraser une énorme araignée qui venait de lui mordre le gras du ventre, et tenter de chasser la dizaine de clones qui ressuscitaient et l'attaquaient de plus belle.

Les araignées devenaient de plus en plus grosses. Leurs pattes s'allongeaient à vue d'œil et leur abdomen s'alourdissait tandis que leurs mandibules remuaient en dégoulinant d'un liquide visqueux.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour hurler à Rufus de l'aider à repousser les monstres, il le vit occupé à déboîter des tuyaux à gros coups de pied. Une odeur de gaz commençait à saturer l'air.

\- Attrape ça ! lui cria Rufus en lui jetant un morceau détaché de tuyau.

Bobby le rattrapa et se plaça dos à dos avec le chasseur, chacun utilisant son arme improvisée pour repousser les assauts des araignées.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec le gaz, Rufus ? _Balls_ , tu veux tous nous tuer ou quoi ?!

Rufus lui adressa un rictus par-dessus son épaule avant de frapper dans une araignée qui valsa au loin, suspendue à son fil. Sa peau sombre ruisselait de sueur et ses traits étaient tendus.

\- Voilà le plan : on attend que le gaz se répande dans toute la baraque, puis on se rue dehors avant de l'exploser. S'il y a un foutu sac de sort, il cramera avec ces saloperies. Et après, on trouve cette sorcière et on lui fait payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à Tamara.

Bobby grommela dans sa barbe et écrasait à coups de tuyau les araignées qui avaient à présent atteint la taille de chats, quand il eut une illumination. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où la sorcière avait pu cacher son sac de sort en étant sûre qu'ils ne le fouilleraient pas.

La bouche de Tamara. Ce n'était certainement pas pour rien qu'elle avait été cousue.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de vérifier sa théorie.

\- La fenêtre ! hurla Rufus. MAINTENANT !

Bobby lâcha une injure en voyant le chasseur dégainer son briquet. Le cliquetis du briquet allumant une flamme, et… Ils se jetèrent contre la fenêtre qui vola en éclats, et Bobby fut projeté sur la pelouse par la massive explosion derrière lui, et écrasé par le poids de Rufus qui lui était tombé dessus. Le nez plongé dans l'herbe du jardin, il grogna et repoussa le chasseur.

Les cheveux et vêtements roussis, ils se relevèrent pour contempler la maison qui se consumait dans les flammes rugissantes. La charpente craqua, et l'étage s'effondra, les forçant à reculer de plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner de cette fournaise.

\- Tu vois ? lança Rufus en lui donnant un petit coup de tuyau dans le ventre. J'avais raison. Mon plan était le meilleur.

Bobby baissa les yeux pour constater qu'en effet, les araignées encore accrochées à leurs habits étaient toutes redevenues des décorations en plastique de mauvais goût. Et les morsures infectées qui les couvraient de la tête aux pieds s'étaient évaporées comme un mauvais rêve.

Ronchonnant, Bobby tourna le dos à la maison en flammes et resserra sa poigne sur le tuyau.

\- Le jour s'est levé. Samhain a commencé, on a plus de temps à gaspiller.

Rufus marchait à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule.

\- Ouais, on doit trouver cette sorcière et l'arrêter avant qu'elle fasse son rituel d'immortalité.

\- Elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de jubiler si elle nous voit. C'est ça qui la perdra.

Rufus avait compris son plan sans même que Bobby ait besoin de l'expliquer :

\- Ok, dès qu'on l'a en vue on se sépare. L'un de nous l'occupe et la fait parler pendant que l'autre passe par derrière et lui règle son compte.

Un grondement de tonnerre déchira l'air, et tout devint d'un coup aussi sombre qu'en pleine éclipse. Les deux chasseurs levèrent la tête.

Les nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient depuis hier au-dessus de Harrisburg s'étaient épaissis et avaient pris une teinte rouge sang. Traversés de larges arcs électriques qui dessinaient ce qui ressemblait à une étoile inversée, les nuages tourbillonnaient en convergeant vers un point.

L'épicentre formait une mince tornade rouge qui descendait droit vers la sol.

\- Le rituel ! crièrent-ils en même temps avant de se mettre à courir dans cette direction.

Les ténèbres s'épaississaient et seules les citrouilles qui bordaient les trottoirs et jardins éclairaient leur chemin de leurs rictus flamboyants.

Leurs pieds battaient le béton et Bobby sentait son cœur pomper le sang à une vitesse affolante. Une nuit blanche à écraser des araignées, et maintenant une course effrénée à travers une ville ensorcelée ? Non, ce n'était vraiment plus de son âge !

Bobby étouffa un juron dans sa barbe lorsqu'une douleur aiguë lui traversa la hanche – encore cette fichue arthrose qui le lançait depuis qu'il s'était fracturé l'os lors d'une chasse avec John quinze ans plus tôt ! Si seulement Crowley lui avait soigné ça aussi quand il lui avait rendu l'usage de ses jambes !

Mais malgré la douleur, il cavalait en soufflant comme un bœuf.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, à ceux-là ? parvint à articuler Rufus en courant. Regarde-les !

Lui aussi semblait à bout de souffle et suait à grosses gouttes.

Bobby regarda autour d'eux. Les gens sortaient des maisons. La plupart agissaient normalement en regardant le ciel avec stupeur, mais d'autres semblaient envoûtés, le regard vide. Ils marchaient vers l'épicentre du rituel en tenant tous un couteau pressé contre leur gorge, la lame sur le point de trancher la peau, mais sans appuyer encore.

\- _Balls_! haleta Bobby en courant plus vite. Tu te souviens que la sorcière a parlé de sacrifices humains ? Eh bien les voilà ! »

Rufus agrippa son tuyau en fronçant les sourcils. Le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort. Plus ils approchaient du rituel, plus ils étaient nombreux, ces gens qui marchaient par troupeau, lame sous la gorge. Des centaines.

666, avait dit la sorcière.

La tornade était proche à présent, elle se tordait comme un serpent et Bobby pouvait voir que la fumée rouge qui la composait, c'était du sang. Ces nuages qui tournoyaient au-dessus de la ville, c'était du brouillard sanglant.

La foule se fit dense, les civils s'immobilisaient pour former un cercle autour de l'épicentre, tous un couteau sous la gorge. Les deux chasseurs durent jouer des coudes et les bousculer pour se faufiler.

Ses poumons brûlaient et ses cheveux trempés de sueur collaient dans sa nuque quand Bobby émergea de la masse de pauvres bougres ensorcelés – il y avait des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants, bon sang !

La sorcière se tenait là, debout au milieu d'un cercle de bougies noires posées sur des crânes humains. Les bras levés vers le ciel, ses mains touchaient la tornade de sang qui l'éclaboussait, et elle scandait une litanie d'incantations en latin.

Elle leur tournait le dos et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence.

Bobby et Rufus échangèrent un regard, et il était inutile de le dire avec des mots, ils savaient exactement ce que pensait l'autre. Plus le temps pour les subtilités, il y avait urgence. Des centaines de vies innocentes étaient en jeu.

Ils brandirent leur tuyau et se ruèrent vers la sorcière pour l'assommer. Bobby la frappa dans le crâne, et Rufus aux genoux, si fort qu'ils entendirent un craquement. La sorcière poussa un cri, interrompant son incantation pour se tourner vers eux d'un air furibond.

Sa chevelure brune dansait autour de son visage déformé par une grimace menaçante. Bobby tenta d'attaquer une seconde fois, mais elle fit un mouvement de poignet, et les tuyaux s'arrachèrent de leurs mains et volèrent au loin.

« Je vois que vous avez déjoué mon piège à araignées… siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Toutes mes félicitations. Je vous avais sous-estimés.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. La sorcière projeta ses mains et agrippa leur mâchoire à tous les deux en proférant une formule en latin, ses yeux s'allumant brièvement de rouge. Les chasseurs sentirent quelque chose de froid se glisser dans une de leurs molaires. Elle les relâcha avec un rictus triomphant.

\- Vous vous êtes attaqués à beaucoup plus fort que vous, cette fois. J'ai scellé un pacte avec les démons pour accomplir ce rituel et leur offrir 666 âmes en échange de l'immortalité, et je ne laisserai PERSONNE se mettre en travers de mes plans !

Elle éclata de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière. Bobby essaya de bouger, et réalisa qu'il en était incapable. Il échangea un regard paniqué avec Rufus qui faisait les gros yeux comme pour lui reprocher silencieusement de l'avoir entraîné dans ce merdier.

\- Vous êtes mes marionnettes à sacrifier vous aussi, à présent ! Les démons m'ont expressément demandé 666 âmes en offrande, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils rechigneront si je leur en donne deux de plus en bonus.

Bobby grogna, tentant de résister lorsque la sorcière lui plaça dans la main une lame de rasoir effilée en lui tapotant la joue d'un air moqueur.

\- Shhh… Inutile de lutter. Lorsque j'aurai achevé mes incantations, vous deux ainsi que mes 666 jolis moutons, vous vous trancherez docilement la gorge pour m'offrir la vie éternelle.

Aussi raide qu'une statue, Rufus fusillait du regard la sorcière qui lui glissait un rasoir entre les doigts à lui aussi.

Elle leur tourna le dos et se plaça au centre du cercle de bougies, élevant à nouveau les bras vers le ciel. La tornade de sang se reforma aussitôt qu'elle eût repris ses incantations en latin, et les nuages rouges s'illuminèrent d'éclairs. Au fur et à mesure que le rituel se déroulait, Bobby sentait une force supérieure le pousser à lever sa main et placer la lame de rasoir contre sa gorge. C'était presque la même sensation que d'être possédé par un démon. Il s'efforça de lutter avec la force de sa volonté, comme lorsqu'il avait pris le dessus contre le démon qui voulait le faire tuer Dean.

Mais rien à faire. L'emprise maléfique qui irradiait de sa dent réduisait ses efforts à néant.

La sorcière hurla d'une voix d'outre-tombe la fin de son incantation dans un grondement de tonnerre. Bobby ferma les yeux en sentant la lame du rasoir appuyer contre la peau de son cou, et…

Rien ne se passa.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Des murmures s'élevèrent et Bobby rouvrit les yeux. Les civils qui formaient un cercle autour de la sorcière abaissaient leurs couteaux en échangeant des regards confus. Aucun ne s'était tranché la gorge comme le rituel l'exigeait, et tous semblaient avoir repris le contrôle de leur corps.

Bobby et Rufus aussi baissèrent leur lame de rasoir en regardant Carol qui tournait sur elle-même en regardant avec horreur la foule se disperser et la masse nuageuse perdre peu à peu sa teinte sanglante pour se disperser dans le ciel.

\- Non… Non ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?! J'ai pourtant effectué le rituel à la perfection !

\- On a bafouillé son latin ? la nargua Rufus en haussant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas expert en sorcellerie, mais ça, c'était un foirage en beauté.

Blême de rage, la sorcière se tourna vers lui dans un froissement de robe.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Je ne me trompe jamais dans mes formules ! _Jamais_!

Défoulant sur lui toute sa frustration, elle l'attrapa à la gorge et le souleva à bout de bras comme s'il ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume.

\- Quelqu'un a saboté mon rituel ! Lui siffla-t-elle haineusement au visage. Le compte n'était pas bon, c'est la seule explication ! Vous avez tué quelques uns de mes sacrifices humains pour m'empêcher d'avoir les 666 âmes, avouez !

\- Tu as peut-être mal compté ? articula difficilement Rufus qui s'étranglait. Un an à préparer ton coup, et tu te plantes le jour décisif. Pitoyable.

C'était de la provocation qui n'avait rien de subtil, mais la sorcière était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle se laissait embobiner, sans voir Bobby qui derrière elle avait récupéré son tuyau et s'avançait à pas comptés.

Il leva son arme improvisée, prêt à assommer Carol, lorsque le sol gronda et le béton craqua, se fissura, jusqu'à s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds. Bobby et Rufus reculèrent précipitamment et ouvrirent de grands yeux.

Un gouffre de feu et de lave était en train d'engloutir les jambes de la sorcière qui luttait pour ramper hors de la crevasse, mais en vain :

\- Non ! NON ! Pitié ! Pas en Enfer ! Laissez-moi une autre chance, et je vous livrerai les 666 âmes comme promis !

Pleurant des larmes de sang, Carol griffait le béton en se débattant contre les mains de flammes qui l'agrippaient et la tiraient dans le gouffre béant.

\- Aidez-moi ! supplia-t-elle en levant de grands yeux terrifiés vers Bobby et Rufus. Je vous en supplie ! Sauvez-moi, et je ferai ce que vous voudrez !

\- Tout, hein ?

Bobby se pencha pour lui prendre la main…

\- Alors souffre en Enfer pour ce que tu as fait à Tamara, siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux. Et passe le bonjour à Crowley de la part de Bobby Singer.

… et il la précipita dans le gouffre de flammes. La sorcière et son hurlement furent aspirés, et le trou se referma aussitôt, le béton se reconstituant comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Bobby cracha au sol et essuya sa main sur son pantalon.

Rufus s'avança et se plaça à côté de lui en se massant la gorge, les yeux baissés sur le sol qui avait laissé entrevoir les flammes de l'Enfer l'espace de quelques secondes délirantes. Il jeta un œil à Bobby en arquant un sourcil :

\- Encore une déçue par le service après-vente de l'Enfer. Tu vois, Bobby, c'est tout ce qu'on gagne à marchander son âme et traiter avec des démons pour des petites faveurs.

Bobby soupira en roulant des yeux et regarda tout autour d'eux. Le silence était retombé, et les badauds qui avaient assisté à la scène spéculaient sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et certains se demandaient tout haut si c'était pour un film et comment ils faisaient pour que ce soit si réaliste.

\- Va falloir qu'on invente une jolie histoire pour rassurer les civils, conclut Rufus en se caressant la barbe. On pourrait prétexter une sorte d'événement flash mob spécial Halloween avec des projecteurs de couleur dans les nuages ou une connerie de ce genre. C'est la mode chez les jeunes.

\- Attends, je suis pas sûr qu'on en ait vraiment terminé avec tout ça.

Rufus haussa les épaules d'un air vaguement agacé :

\- La sorcière est morte et on a évité le suicide collectif de centaines de personnes. On a même pas eu de cadavre à enterrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est pas normal qu'elle ait raté son rituel. Il y a un truc qui nous échappe.

\- Pourquoi faut toujours que tu compliques les choses, bordel ?

Bobby fronça les sourcils, son visage se renfrognant dans l'effort de réflexion.

\- Tu trouves pas que le comportement du dentiste hier était louche ? La sorcière a dit l'avoir utilisé, mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Il nous cachait quelque chose.

\- Tu crois que la grande asperge qui tourne de l'œil à la vue d'une goutte de sang serait… quoi, son complice ?

\- Peut-être. Tu as entendu la sorcière, elle disait que quelqu'un avait saboté son rituel. Qu'il lui manquait des sacrifiés. Je vais essayer de le trouver pour lui poser quelques questions. Toi, occupe-toi de rassurer les civils et de nettoyer ce bordel de bougies et de craie. »

Il n'écouta pas ce que Rufus râlait dans son dos, et lui tourna le dos pour marcher à grands pas à travers les rues. La vie reprenait son cours normal et mis à part les quelques groupes de personnes qui discutaient avec animation de ciel rouge et de couteaux, on aurait juré qu'aucun rituel de sorcellerie à grande envergure n'avait eu lieu à Harrisburg dans les dix dernières minutes.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans Main Street, il comprit que son instinct avait vu juste. Un frisson le parcourut et mit tous ses sens en alerte. La porte vitrée du cabinet dentaire était entrouverte, maculée de traces de mains sanglantes. Il vérifia en les touchant du bout du doigt et en eut la confirmation. C'était bien du vrai sang.

Le cœur battant et avec pour toute arme son tuyau, Bobby se glissa à l'intérieur. Tout était sombre et vide, et la citrouille grimaçante posée sur le comptoir d'accueil le fixait d'un air inquiétant. La salle d'examen était ouverte, et des clignotements de lumière s'en échappaient. Lorsqu'il s'approcha en rasant les murs, une forte odeur de sang et de mort le prit à la gorge.

Sans plus réfléchir, Bobby prit une profonde inspiration et se rua dans la pièce en brandissant son tuyau. Et son sang se glaça.

« _Balls_ …

Le siège, les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient couverts d'éclaboussures écarlates. La lampe servant à éclairer les patients était à moitié brisée et clignotait en grésillant – les éclairs dessinaient les contours d'une dizaines de corps inertes qui jonchaient le sol. Bobby baissa les yeux sur cette vision d'horreur. Dans les flaques de sang entre les cadavres, des dizaines de dents marinaient.

Il y avait en fond un vrombissement continu et le souffle erratique d'une respiration – Bobby tenta d'avancer d'un pas dans cette direction, et le bout de sa chaussure heurta ce qui ressemblait à une mâchoire arrachée. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder trop longtemps le cadavre à qui elle manquait, et dont la langue pendait sans rien pour la retenir.

Les dents roulaient sous ses pieds et craquaient alors qu'il contournait le siège ruisselant de sang.

Et là, tenant le corps d'une fillette dans ses bras maigres, le docteur Garth Fitzgerald IV se tenait prostré au sol. Il leva un visage ruisselant de larmes vers Bobby.

\- La fée des dents m'a forcé, balbutia-t-il en tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle les a… elle les a tous tués !

Bobby abaissa lentement son tuyau alors que le dentiste se mettait à pleurer à gros sanglots qui secouaient ses épaules et convulsaient son visage. À ses pieds vibrait une foreuse électrique qui dégoulinait de sang et de morceaux de gencives, et Bobby ne voulait surtout pas s'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici.

Le chasseur s'accroupit face à Garth qui continuait de parler tant bien que mal entre ses sanglots, dans un flot de paroles à peine compréhensibles :

\- Je… il était trop tard quand j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle… Beaucoup trop tard…

Bobby tendit une main et agrippa l'épaule osseuse du pauvre bougre pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Shhh… Du calme, fiston.

Le docteur Fitgerald hoqueta, ses larmes coulant librement sur son visage, et une goutte brillant au bout de son nez rouge. Il regardait Bobby avec de grands yeux perdus et terrifiés, visiblement sous le choc. Dans un état quasi catatonique, il le laissa extirper doucement le corps sans vie de la fillette qu'il berçait dans ses bras.

\- Faut pas rester ici, grommela Bobby en le forçant à se relever.

Des sirènes de police résonnaient au loin dans Harrisburg. Bobby serra les dents et dut quasiment traîner le dentiste traumatisé hors de cette salle sanglante.

\- Viens avec moi, et tu me raconteras exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »


	4. HALLOWEEN J 1

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai fait des recherches en empruntant tous les bouquins que j'ai pu trouver sur la schizophrénie pour écrire cette histoire. Je pense que je comprends beaucoup mieux cette maladie qu'avant, mais si vous vous y connaissez et que vous voyez que j'ai écrit une bêtise, dites-le moi et je rectifierai de mon mieux. (En sachant que je me suis concentrée exclusivement sur les bouquins antérieurs à 2010, donc s'il y a eu des avancées médicales ces six dernières années, je n'en tiens pas compte.)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 _Lundi 1er novembre 2010_

 _ **HALLOWEEN J +1**_

 **.**

Sept heures du matin.

La maison était froide, humide, imprégnée d'une odeur de poussière et de vieux bois. Assis sur le canapé défraîchi qui s'affaissait sous son poids, Garth gardait les yeux fixés sur la télévision, mais sans vraiment la regarder. Les images occupaient son esprit, les dialogues et la musique étouffaient les voix qui chuchotaient à son oreille, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Garth rajusta en frissonnant la couverture qui couvrait ses épaules, et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux osseux où reposait la chaussette aux lèvres rouges et aux boutons bleus en guise de yeux. Malgré les anti-douleurs et les anti-inflammatoires dont il s'était gavé, le nerf à vif dans sa mâchoire le lançait, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher de la langue le trou béant dans sa gencive où sa molaire aurait dû se trouver. C'était comme un rappel que le jour précédent était bel et bien arrivé, que ce n'était pas un cauchemar dont il pouvait se réveiller.

À côté, dans la cuisine, le pas lourd de Bobby Singer laissait deviner ses déplacements. Garth l'entendait mettre une casserole sur le feu, allumer le gaz, ouvrir le frigo et fourrager dans les étagères. Bientôt, les gros bouillonnements de l'eau se mêlèrent aux voix qui le harcelaient, et Garth renifla lamentablement en montant le son de la télévision pour les couvrir. Il ne voulait plus les entendre. Plus jamais.

« Voilà. C'est du café soluble qui doit être plus vieux que toi, mais j'ai pas mieux alors faudra s'en contenter.

Garth cilla et releva le nez lorsque l'homme lui plaça d'autorité une tasse fumante de café entre les mains. C'était brûlant, et le contraste de chaleur lui fit réaliser à quel point il était frigorifié. Garth tenta un sourire bien que son regard soit humide.

\- Merci. C'est déjà très aimable à vous de m'avoir accueilli chez vous, Monsieur Singer.

L'homme se renfrogna et s'assit à côté de Garth en grommelant dans sa barbe :

\- Laisse tomber le ton formel et appelle-moi Bobby. Monsieur Singer c'était mon père, et c'était un sacré salopard. Bois ton café.

Garth acquiesça et but quelques gorgées en se brûlant les lèvres et la langue avec le café. Bobby, lui, décapsula une bière et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Pendant quelques minutes, il regardèrent ainsi la télévision sans dire un mot. C'était une rediffusion d'un épisode de _El Fuego del Amor_. Celui où Alejandro décidait de se faire passer pour son frère qui était dans le coma. Il connaissait tous les dialogues sur le bout des ongles, pour les avoir vus en boucle avec sa mémé et ses tantes qu'il avait aidées à fonder le fan-club officiel.

\- Tu as pu dormir ?

Le ton de Bobby était bourru, avec quelque chose de rude et affectueux à la fois dans sa façon de parler. Garth secoua lentement la tête.

L'oreiller était poussé sur le bord du canapé.

\- Nope. J'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

\- Même avec les cachets que je t'ai filés pour la douleur ?

\- C'est pas à cause de la douleur. J'avais peur qu'elle revienne pour me forcer à faire des choses horribles.

Bobby fronça les sourcils et lui prit la télécommande des mains pour éteindre la télévision.

\- Redis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette fée des dents.

Garth déglutit en baissant les yeux sur la chaussette que la fillette avait appelée Mr Fizzles. Il l'enfila en glissant sa main à l'intérieur, la fixant droit dans les yeux. C'était plus facile que de soutenir le regard Bobby.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue. Pas assez précisément pour bien la décrire, mais elle faisait la taille de ma main. Elle était toute blanche, et avait des ailes dorées, comme une libellule. On aurait dit la fée Clochette.

Sans le bruit de fond de télévision, le silence était écrasant. Les chuchotements se firent plus distincts, fourmillant tout autour de Garth, comme des insectes tapis dans l'ombre.

 _Menteur._

 _Tu as tout inventé._

Ce n'était pas la fée des dents, ça ressemblait plus aux voix qui le critiquaient et l'insultaient constamment lorsqu'il était jeune et que sa maladie commençait à se développer.

Garth s'efforça de les ignorer et poursuivit :

\- Elle… elle m'a dit que les humains ne peuvent pas la voir, sauf les enfants au cœur pur, et que d'habitude elle n'intervient pas. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi parce que je suis dentiste et qu'une sorcière a ensorcelé des dents pour posséder les habitants, et que je devais les arracher pour elle. Elle a pris le contrôle de mon corps et m'a forcé à kidnapper des gens, les amener dans mon cabinet et trouver la dent maudite pour l'arracher. Mais ils se débattaient, ils criaient, et la fée s'impatientait, alors… alors elle les arrachait toutes pour aller plus vite, et à la fin elle me faisait arracher les mâchoires entières à main nue en disant qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. J'ai réussi à lui résister, et je l'ai vue apparaître pendant une fraction de seconde… alors je lui ai planté ma foreuse dans le cœur. Je l'ai tuée. J'ai… j'ai tué la fée des dents.

Dit à haute voix, ça avait l'air encore plus ridicule et délirant. Surtout maintenant qu'il s'était calmé après une nuit blanche et qu'il pouvait prendre du recul.

Il avait bien essayé d'expliquer tout ça à Bobby la veille, mais il avait été sous le choc et sa molaire arrachée lui faisait tellement mal que ses propos n'avaient pas dû être bien cohérents.

\- Et tu dis qu'elle est morte ? Mon ami Rufus n'a trouvé aucun cadavre de fée dans ton cabinet dentaire.

\- Elle a explosé en mille paillettes qui ont disparu avant de toucher le sol.

\- Je vois.

 _Les fées n'existent pas._

 _Il ne te croit pas._

 _Assassin._

 _Tu les as tous tués._

Les voix continuaient de murmurer à son oreille, et Garth serra les dents pour ne pas leur répondre – pas devant Bobby. Il devait déjà le croire assez fou comme ça, alors se mettre à parler tout seul n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Et Garth commençait à se demander si elles n'avaient pas raison, les voix. Il commençait à se demander si cette fée avait vraiment existé, ou si c'était un délire schizophrénique dû à une rechute aiguë.

La fée était morte, mais il entendait encore des voix. Peut-être que cette fée n'avait pas été plus réelle que ses délires paranoïaques de complots et d'univers parallèles quand il était adolescent. Qu'est-ce que lui avait dit sa thérapeute à l'époque, déjà ? Que son esprit fragilisé par des prédispositions génétiques construisait des hallucinations et une nouvelle réalité pour exprimer un mal-être profond et des sentiments refoulés ?

Le regard de Bobby pesait sur lui, et Garth était bien conscient de l'image qu'il devait donner à cet instant, enveloppé dans sa couverture, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et parlant à une chaussette.

Il soupira et posa son front contre celui de Mr Fizzles.

\- J'ai l'air complètement dingo, hein ?

\- Pas plus que moi quand j'ai tué ma femme qui était possédée par un démon.

Garth releva son nez rouge et irrité et tourna la tête vers Bobby, croisant enfin son regard. L'homme le fixait avec gravité, une lueur de pitié dans ses yeux.

\- … _Quoi_? coassa Garth, sa voix se brisant.

Bobby posa une main sur l'épaule de Garth, la pressant un peu rudement.

\- Tu ne perds pas la boule, fiston. Il y avait vraiment une sorcière qui préparait un rituel à Harrisburg. Un rituel démoniaque pour obtenir l'immortalité, et elle avait ensorcelé les dents de 666 personnes pour les forcer à s'égorger d'elles-mêmes. Et cette sorcière, c'était ton assistante.

Garth nageait en plein délire. Sa mâchoire s'était décrochée et il fixait Bobby avec de grands yeux.

\- … Carol ? grimaça-t-il d'un air incrédule. C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait élevé sa main pour que Mr Fizzles lui aussi dévisage Bobby d'un air sceptique.

\- J'ai l'air de blaguer ? grogna Bobby en se renfrognant.

\- Ah, je vois ce que c'est ! C'est une technique pour me faire réaliser à quel point ce que je dis est dingue, en disant des trucs encore plus dingues ?

Un ou deux infirmiers à l'hôpital lui avaient fait le coup de jouer le jeu et faire semblant de croire à ses délires à l'époque, mais ça n'avait pas trop marché sur le jeune adolescent terrorisé qu'était Garth à quinze ans, vu qu'il croyait que le personnel médical aussi faisait partie du complot du gouvernement contre lui.

\- Rufus et moi on est des chasseurs, _idjit_. On chasse les monstres, c'est à dire les fantômes, vampires, loups-garou, sorcières, les démons et autres saloperies dans ce genre. Même des anges parfois. Et si ce que ta fée des dents a dit est vrai, en arrachant les dents de ces pauvres bougres, tu as sauvé des centaines de vies et empêché une dangereuse sorcière de devenir immortelle.

Bobby renversa la tête en arrière pour finir cul-sec sa bière sous le regard ébahi de Garth.

\- Mazette. Sans vouloir t'offenser, t'es encore plus siphonné du ciboulot que moi, _amigo_ _mio_. C'est le genre de trucs que racontait mon cousin souffrant de paranoïa aiguë quand il délirait à propos de fantômes, de démons et de monstres, tu sais ? Et va savoir comment, mais il s'est évadé de l'asile psychiatrique, et vit maintenant terré quelque part au milieu des marécages dans le bayou. Personne peut l'approcher, il canarde à la carabine tout ce qui bouge.

Bobby haussa les épaules et posa sa bière vide sur la table basse tandis que le dentiste et Mr Fizzles suivaient du regard le moindre de ses mouvements.

\- Ton cousin disait vrai. Peut-être qu'il est dans la chasse aux monstres lui aussi. C'est pas rare que les chasseurs passent pour des fous pour avoir essayé de révéler la vérité à leurs proches.

Garth abaissa sa chaussette, sous le choc.

\- Écoute, petit, reprit Bobby d'une voix bourrue. Si je te raconte tout ça, c'est pour que tu ne passes pas le reste de ta vie à croire que tu es fou, ou que tu finisses en prison pour des meurtres qu'une fée t'a forcé à faire en te possédant.

Garth resta un moment silencieux, le menton tremblotant sous l'effet de l'émotion.

\- Tu me crois vraiment. Pour la fée des dents.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Bobby hocha la tête.

Gatth inspira profondément pour maîtriser ses émotions. Il ignorait s'il se trouvait en présence d'un schizophrène encore plus gravement atteint que lui, ou si tout cela était vrai, mais les voix ne cessaient de le tourmenter, et la confiance que lui accordait Bobby était un baume pour son cœur. Une ancre dans le chaos qui l'entourait.

Malgré lui, Garth s'était remis à pleurer, les larmes coulant en silence sur ses joues. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agitait alors qu'il déglutissait.

\- Et… et c'est courant, les fées des dents ? Ça arrive souvent, ce genre de trucs ?

Le visage de Bobby s'assombrit et il se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, et le reflet du chasseur se découpait sur la vitre.

\- Non. J'ai passé la nuit à faire des recherches et à appeler tous mes contacts. Mais personne n'en a jamais entendu parler, et aucun texte ni bestiaire surnaturel n'y fait allusion, à part comme une légende.

Garth pinça les lèvres, l'angoisse le rongeant comme de l'acide dans ses veines. Les mains tremblantes, il acheva son café d'une traite et se leva en fourrant la chaussette dans sa poche. Resserrant la couverture autour de lui comme une cape, il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, le tissu balayant le sol au passage.

\- Hé ! Où tu crois aller comme ça, _idjit_?

Bobby le retint en lui agrippant l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner. Garth lui jeta un regard défiant qui devait avoir l'air plutôt pathétique, avec ses yeux de chien battu et sa truffe humide.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma thérapeute à 9h.

Le chasseur le tenait fermement par les deux épaules à présent, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air agacé.

\- Et tu vas lui raconter quoi, à ta foutue psy ? Qu'une fée des dents t'a forcé à zigouiller tes patients ? Que ton assistante est une sorcière qui a fait un pacte avec les démons pour devenir immortelle en sacrifiant 666 personnes ?

\- Elle me suit depuis 17 ans, je lui ai déjà raconté des histoires plus farfelues que ça. C'est la psy de toute la famille Fitzgerald, alors crois-moi, Bobby, elle en a vu d'autres.

\- _Balls_ , Garth ! Réfléchis un peu ! Elle va te foutre une camisole et t'enfermer à l'asile en un clin d'œil, si la police ne t'a pas foutu en prison avant !

Garth se laissa secouer comme un prunier et leva une main en signe de sincérité :

\- Je ne dirai rien, Bobby. Pas un mot. Motus et bouche cousue. Promis juré craché.

Bobby se détendit un peu et lui tapota l'épaule avant de le relâcher avec une ombre de sourire.

\- … Bien. C'est bien.

Les voix continuaient à murmurer leur poison à son oreille. Que la fée des dents ait été réelle ou non, il n'y avait pas de doute : Garth faisait une rechute, et il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça et laisser les choses s'aggraver.

\- Mais je dois quand même aller à mon rendez-vous. J'ai besoin qu'elle me prescrive des somnifères, des anxiolytiques et des anti-dépresseurs. Je suis un garçon sensible, moi. Je ne pourrai pas tenir le coup et retomber sur mes pattes sans un petit coup de pouce. »

Bobby n'avait pas l'air enchanté à cette perspective, mais il accepta de mauvaise grâce de l'amener en voiture à son rendez-vous avec sa thérapeute.

Il n'osa pas l'avouer tant il craignait de perdre la confiance du chasseur, mais si Garth voulait voir sa thérapeute d'urgence, c'était avant tout pour reprendre son traitement à base de neuroleptiques qu'il avait interrompu depuis dix ans en croyant à tort faire partie du tiers des schizophrènes qui guérissent définitivement, d'après les études.

 **oOo**

Le téléphone calé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, Bobby posa son gobelet de café sur le capot de la bagnole. La tonalité sonnait dans le vide, et il râla quand il tomba pour la énième fois sur le répondeur.

Il sortit sa flasque de la poche intérieure de sa veste en laissant une fois de plus un message :

« Réponds à ton foutu téléphone, Rufus.

Il raccrocha avec humeur en dévissant la flasque pour verser une généreuse rasade de whisky dans son café. Il lui faudrait bien ça pour rester réveillé et gérer tout ce merdier.

Rempochant son téléphone et sa flasque, Bobby cala ses fesses contre le capot et but quelques gorgées de son gobelet en contemplant la clinique psychiatrique privée par-dessous la visière de sa casquette. L'immeuble blanc s'élevait sur sept étages et deux ambulances stationnaient dans le parking pas loin de lui.

Son haleine brûlante de café se déployait dans l'air en vapeur éphémère.

Garth était plein en rendez-vous avec sa psy au troisième étage – il pouvait deviner leurs silhouettes à travers la fenêtre – et Bobby faisait le pied de grue dehors depuis presque une demi-heure à essayer de contacter Rufus.

La veille, quand il avait plus ou moins kidnappé le dentiste traumatisé à la blouse plus rouge que blanche, tout s'était fait dans la précipitation. Rufus n'avait pas été ravi quand Bobby lui avait passé un coup de fil pour lui apprendre qu'il s'était barré avec Garth et la voiture, et lui confier la tâche de nettoyer le cabinet dentaire et de se débarrasser des corps.

Pas de nouvelles depuis, et Bobby commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il venait de terminer son café quand son portable sonna enfin. Il s'empressa de décrocher d'une voix rude :

\- _Balls_ , c'est pas trop tôt !

 _« Ouais, bonjour à toi aussi. Toujours un plaisir d'entendre ta voix dès le matin. »_

La voix de Rufus était sarcastique, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Au moins n'était-il pas blessé, mourant ou en danger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps, bon sang ?

 _« Oh, laisse-moi réfléchir… C'est peut-être bien parce que j'ai dû… nettoyer à la javel une pièce entière repeinte au sang façon boucher de l'enfer ? Voler une camionnette vu que tu t'es barré avec MA bagnole sans mon autorisation ? Transporter sept cadavres en charpie et leurs dents dans ladite camionnette, et ce sans me faire repérer par les flics ou par les mémés qui espionnent derrière les rideaux ? Enterrer ces cadavres dans le jardin de la sorcière après que les pompiers aient éteint le feu ? Jouer à l'agent du FBI pour convaincre la police d'aller fouiller dans ledit jardin, histoire de blanchir ton dentiste ? Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ? Parce que la liste est encore longue et j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, moi ! »_

Bobby roula des yeux en écrasant son gobelet dans sa main. Il le jeta vers la poubelle du trottoir placée à deux mètres, en plein dans le mille.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ton mélodrame cinq minutes ? T'es quoi, une princesse ? C'est insupportable. Figure-toi que j'ai pas pu roupiller cette nuit non plus, et tu m'entends pas me plaindre. J'avais un dentiste traumatisé à gérer et à garder à l'œil. J'ai fait des recherches sur ce qu'il m'a dit à propos de cette fée des dents. Tu as reçu mes sms à ce propos cette nuit ?

 _« J'ai reçu, ouais. Et je vais te répondre la même chose que ce que tous les autres chasseurs t'ont dit : les fées de dents, ça n'existe pas. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai pris le temps d'aller fouiller chez ton fameux docteur Fitzgerald, et j'ai trouvé des trucs pas bien reluisants qui devraient t'intéresser. »_

Bobby fronça les sourcils, plongeant sa main libre dans sa poche en observant la silhouette de Garth toujours en train de parler avec sa psy. Combien de temps allaient-ils papoter ainsi ? Il n'y avait quand même pas besoin de palabrer des heures pour demander une prescription ! En tout cas il espérait que le dentiste tiendrait sa promesse et n'irait pas déblatérer la vérité et se condamner à la camisole de force.

\- Quoi comme trucs pas reluisants ?

 _« Des gouttes de sang par terre. Des cadres de photos brisées au sol. Une molaire cassée en deux dans la salle de bain. Des antidépresseurs dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Mais c'est pas tout. J'ai mes contacts moi aussi, et figure-toi que ton petit protégé a été interné pendant des années pour schizophrénie chronique. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Si on ne trouve rien sur cette fée des dents, c'est peut-être bien parce qu'elle n'existe pas, tout simplement. Si tu veux un conseil, Bobby, vaut mieux pas trop gratter ce qu'il a sous le crâne. Dis-lui qu'il a rêvé, ramène-le chez lui et on en parle plus. »_

Bobby baissa la tête, l'ombre de la visière de sa casquette voilant son regard.

Il n'était pas exactement surpris par la révélation, il avait flairé un truc pas net chez Garth dès leur première rencontre, et sa façon de parler de son cousin évadé de l'asile et de sa thérapeute lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais quand même, entendre la confirmation de ses doutes lui fit l'effet d'un bloc de glace dans l'estomac.

Bobby soupira, l'esprit tournant à plein régime :

\- Mouais, je trouve quand même que c'est un peu gros comme coïncidence. La sorcière prépare un rituel en plantant des sorts dans les dents de ses victimes, et comme par hasard Garth fait une crise de délire qui le pousse à arracher des dents et foutre en l'air le rituel ? Comment Garth aurait pu savoir tout ça, que tout ce qu'il a dit sur cette fée des dents soit la vérité ?

Un soupir exaspéré fit grésiller la ligne de téléphone.

 _« J'en sais rien. Peut-être que la sorcière ne se cachait pas. Peut-être qu'il a eu une intuition. Peut-être qu'il est un sorcier ennemi de Carol et a joué un rôle avec elle un an pour lui pourrir son rituel. Peut-être qu'il est un gros psychopathe et qu'il te fait tourner en bourrique en inventant des histoires. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Pourquoi on en parle encore, d'ailleurs ? C'est pas comme si on allait le revoir. »_

Bobby resta silencieux pendant quelques longues secondes, si bien que Rufus reprit au bout d'un moment :

 _« Je n'aime pas ce silence. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Oh non non non, ne me dis pas que tu penses ce que je crois que tu penses… »_

\- Je pensais le garder chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, et l'observer pour voir s'il a du potentiel pour qu'on le recrute. Avec un peu d'entraînement, on pourrait en faire un chasseur.

 _« Oh bordel, je déteste quand mes mauvais pressentiments s'avèrent exacts. Merde, Bobby ! Ce garçon est complètement dérangé ! Et tu l'as bien vu ? Il n'a pas la carrure, ni les tripes pour ça ! Il ne survivra pas deux minutes à une chasse ! Je sais qu'on est en pénurie de nouvelles recrues et que nos jeunes chasseurs sont loin d'être de qualité, mais il y a des limites ! »_

\- Comme tu l'as dit, on ne sait pas si cette fée était réelle, si Garth était complice de la sorcière, ou s'il a tué délibérément ces gens. Je ne le laisserai pas seul dans la nature tant qu'on en aura pas le cœur net. Et le meilleur moyen de garder un œil sur lui, c'est de le former et d'en faire un des nôtres. Raison de plus si ce pauvre garçon est schizophrène. Si on le laisse comme ça après ce qu'il a vécu, il est bon pour moisir dans un asile jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

 _« Pourquoi t'es autant impliqué ? Je t'ai pas vu faire ta mère poule à ce point depuis l'époque où John te prenait pour son baby-sitter en te laissant ses mômes à chaque fois qu'il partait faire une chasse. »_

\- On lui doit bien ça. Ne serait-ce que pour nous avoir sauvé la vie, à nous et à plus de six cent civils innocents. Et puis…

Bobby leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du troisième étage. Garth s'était levé et serrait la main de sa psy avant de disparaître du champ de vision.

\- … il me fait penser à moi. Je sais ce qu'il ressent. Si tu ne m'avais pas révélé l'existence des démons, si tu ne m'avais pas initié à la chasse et redonné un sens à ma vie, Rufus… Je me serais collé ma carabine dans la bouche et j'aurais suivi Karen dans la mort. Ou j'aurais passé le reste de ma vie à me croire fou, sans jamais obtenir de réponses. Je ne veux pas de ça pour Garth.

Silence.

Rufus poussa un soupir résigné, et sa voix s'adoucit – de manière si subtile que nul autre que Bobby aurait pu déceler la différence :

 _« … D'accord, à ta guise. Mais il est sous TA responsabilité, et c'est toi qui le formeras s'il veut devenir l'un des nôtres. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »_

\- Ouais, j'espère aussi. » grommela Bobby avant de raccrocher alors que Garth émergeait de la clinique et lui adressait un signe enjoué de la main en le rejoignant à petites foulées.

En le voyant tout dégingandé et ridicule dans les vêtements de rechange trop courts qu'il lui avait prêtés, Bobby soupira.

Il y avait du boulot. Beaucoup de boulot.


	5. HALLOWEEN J 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Pfiou ! Je boucle cette fanfic un peu dans la précipitation, vu que je suis revenue d'Italie ce matin et que je repars demain soir, pour le Chili cette fois. Mais je voulais absolument finir cette fanfic, pour pouvoir à mon retour me concentrer sur mes autres projets.

Bref, j'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai appris des tas de trucs sur la schizophrénie.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 _Mardi 2 novembre 2010_

 _ **HALLOWEEN J +2**_

 **.**

« Et les vampires ? Ça existe pour de vrai, les vampires ?

\- Ouais. Malheureusement.

\- Dinnnngue ! Le Comte Dracula aussi ?

\- Pfeuh. Va pas croire les films et bouquins. Les vampires, c'est de la saloperie de vermine qui boit du sang et qui crame au soleil, mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. L'ail, les pieux et les croix, toutes ces conneries, ça ne leur fait rien. Pour les buter, le plus simple c'est de leur couper la tête.

Garth acquiesça en caressant son menton qu'un début de barbe rendait piquant. Les sourcils froncés dans l'effort de concentration, il observait les essuie-glaces effectuer leur allées et venues sur le pare-brise que l'averse fouettait. Les grosses gouttes faisaient chanter la carrosserie, et l'aube blafarde peinait à percer les nuages.

Garth claqua des doigts en souriant à Bobby qui conduisait d'un air ronchon :

\- Oh ! Et le lapin de Pâques ? Il existe aussi ?

Le chasseur se renfrogna davantage si c'était possible, et lui jeta un regard de travers.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te fous de moi ou si t'es sérieux, là.

\- Mortellement sérieux ! Si la fée des dents existe, il n'y a pas de raison que le lapin de Pâques ou le Père Noël n'existent pas aussi, j'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?

Bobby rajusta sa casquette en l'enfonçant davantage sur son front, et reporta son attention sur la route bétonnée luisante de pluie. Des voitures et camions les dépassaient avec le bruit de vagues s'écrasant sur la plage, et les éclaboussaient généreusement au passage.

\- Ils existent pas, trancha-t-il en grommelant dans sa barbe. T'as d'autres questions stupides dans ce genre ?

\- Oh, plein ! Des tas ! J'ai même fait une liste hier soir avant de dormir.

\- Grands dieux, soupira Bobby en roulant des yeux.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Pour vexer Garth Fitzgerald IV, il fallait se lever de bonne heure. Aussi se pencha-t-il vers Bobby d'un air conspirateur en lui appliquant un petit coup de coude :

\- Entre nous, Bobby, la question suivante qui me brûle les lèvres, c'est : les ovnis et extraterrestres ! Hoax ou pas hoax ?

Pour toute réponse, Bobby poussa un soupir de consternation chargé de whisky.

\- Quoi ? se redressa Garth avec un sourire enjoué. Je suis fan de X-Files depuis que je suis petit. Mulder était mon modèle. Et puis cette affaire de Roswell, j'ai toujours trouvé ça louche. D'autant plus que mon grand-oncle racontait toujours qu'il avait été enlevé par des petits bonshommes verts et qu'ils lui avaient implanté une puce dans le cerveau qui lui permettait d'entendre et manipuler les pensées des autres. Maintenant je me dis que si ça se trouve, il disait la vérité !

\- _Idjit_ , bougonna Bobby dans sa barbe.

Il tourna le volant pour s'engager sur la route 115 menant à Harrisburg tandis que Garth se penchait pour allumer l'autoradio, histoire de trouver une musique funky pour égayer le trajet et couvrir les voix qui chuchotaient incessamment à son oreille – la thérapeute l'avait prévenu que la nouvelle génération d'antipsychotiques qu'elle lui avait prescrit ne faisait effet qu'au bout de quelques jours. Les antidépresseurs et anxiolytiques, eux, faisaient déjà effet et cela se ressentait sur son humeur – il se sentait déjà bien plus léger, joyeux et insouciant. Le monde semblait avoir retrouvé ses couleurs. Il passait de chaîne en chaîne en sifflotant lorsque Bobby reprit la parole d'une voix bourrue :

\- J'ai vu les cicatrices sur tes bras.

Garth se figea comme s'il venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en pleine tronche. Il retira bien vite sa main de l'autoradio pour vérifier ses manches – mais elles ne révélaient rien. Bobby poursuivit, resserrant ses mains sur le volant :

\- Ce matin, quand tu dormais sur le canapé, un de tes bras pendait hors de la couverture.

Garth baissa les yeux en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 _Il va te rejeter._

 _Tu es faible._

 _Pathétique._

 _Même pas foutu de réussir à te tuer._

 _Crève !_

Il prit une profonde inspiration en tâchant d'ignorer les petites voix insidieuses qui murmuraient à son oreille, et son menton se mit à trembler.

\- Ce sont… de vieilles cicatrices, expliqua-t-il en un coassement étranglé par la honte. J'avais quinze ans, j'étais stupide.

Malgré lui, il posa sa main sur son avant-bras osseux à travers l'épaisseur de sa veste. Son visage s'assombrissant, il serra la mâchoire et ferma les poings. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il portait toujours des manches longues – ça évitait de devoir répondre à ce genre de questions. Les gens ne comprenaient pas, et il ne voulait pas être regardé avec pitié.

\- Dis pas de conneries, grogna rudement Bobby. T'étais pas _stupide_. T'étais malade.

Garth releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard grave du chasseur – Bobby éteignit la radio sans broncher, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ouais, je suis au courant pour ta schizophrénie, Garth. Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant. Tu mens très mal, de toute façon

Garth se sentit pâlir, et les voix se mirent à parler plus fort dans le silence, amplifiant la sensation glacée de panique.

\- Comment… ?

\- Ta petite visite hier chez ta psy. Le paquet de médocs qu'on a dû aller chercher à la pharmacie après. Je ne suis pas stupide, Garth. Rufus a fait quelques recherches sur toi pour vérifier que tu n'étais pas un sorcier, et à la place il a découvert que tu as été interné et sous traitement pendant presque quatre ans pour crises schizophréniques aiguës.

Garth détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Bobby. Il s'accouda à la portière et regarda défiler hangars, panneaux publicitaires et stations d'essence. Tout semblait gris et morne sous la pluie. Il observa son propre visage dans le rétroviseur, déformé par les gouttelettes qui y tremblotaient.

\- Ça a commencé quand j'avais treize ou quatorze ans, admit-il après une bonne minute de silence. Je me suis peu à peu replié sur moi-même, je ne dormais plus, et mes notes baissaient. Je suis le petit dernier d'une fratrie de sept enfants, et mes parents avaient divorcé et s'étaient remariés. Personne n'a remarqué que j'allais mal. Ils ont cru que je faisais ma crise d'adolescence.

Il n'en avait pas parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa thérapeute depuis très longtemps. Sa famille évitait le sujet avec les meilleures intentions du monde – pour ne pas le stigmatiser ni le réduire à sa seule maladie – et l'avait même aidé à sa demande à le cacher à toutes ses connaissances.

Bobby, lui, l'écoutait sans tenter de l'interrompre ou de commenter.

Un rare sérieux empreint sur son visage, Garth poursuivit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour changer sa raie de côté.

\- J'ai commencé à entendre des voix qui me disaient me contacter d'une autre dimension pour me donner une mission pour sauver le monde. Elles étaient gentilles, au début. Elles voulaient me prévenir d'un complot du gouvernement pour introduire des pensées dans ma tête et me manipuler. Ils m'interdisaient d'en parler à qui que ce soit, car ça créerait un paradoxe qui détruirait les deux dimensions et tous ceux que j'aimais avec. Alors j'ai obéi, je n'ai rien dit à mes frères et sœurs. Pour ta gouverne, Bobby, ça…

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il tourna la tête vers Bobby pour dévoiler un de ses avant-bras scarifiés de longues cicatrices :

\- … ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide. Pas vraiment. Les voix me disaient que si je ne le faisais pas, ma famille serait tuée. Je les croyais, alors je le faisais.

Il abaissa sa manche en secouant la tête avec un air amer.

\- Dit comme ça, et avec le recul, ça paraît ridicule, pas vrai ? Mais j'y croyais à fond à l'époque, et il a fallu cinq personnes pour me maîtriser et me traîner à l'hôpital tant je me débattais quand ma sœur Abigail m'a découvert en train de me taillader au cutter.

\- Il y a rien de ridicule, petit. Peu importe si c'était réel ou non, c'était vrai pour toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu l'as fait pour sauver ceux que tu aimais. C'est une sacrée responsabilité pour un gamin si jeune de devoir protéger la vie de sa famille. J'en sais quelque chose.

La gorge comprimée, Garth prit une profonde inspiration, sa pomme d'Adam remuant douloureusement. Les yeux embués de larmes, il tourna un regard de chiot battu vers le chasseur :

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité, mais j'avais peur que tu croies que… que la fée des dents n'était que dans ma tête… que je suis un assassin, un fou dangereux, un menteur. Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même de ce qui est réel ou non, je ne sais même pas si tout ce que tu me racontes sur les monstres et les sorcières n'est pas un délire de mon cerveau malade aussi, mais je peux te jurer, Bobby, sur tout ce qui m'est cher, que je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne d'autre que moi-même. _Jamais_.

Il avait articulé ce dernier mot avec ferveur, le visage rouge et les lèvres pincées. Respirant fort par ses narines dilatées, il poursuivit en haussant le ton :

\- Je croyais être guéri, j'avais arrêté mon traitement depuis dix ans et tout allait bien, et maintenant les voix sont revenues et la mort de la fée des dents ne les a pas fait disparaître ! J'ignore si la fée des dents était réelle ou non, mais jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner d'avoir tué mes patients, d'avoir tué cette petite fille ! Ça me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à dormir à nouveau sans somnifères. Et tant que je ne saurai pas la vérité, je continuerai mon traitement. Je ne prendrai plus jamais le risque de l'interrompre et blesser quelqu'un.

\- Du calme, fiston. Je sais. Je sais ce que tu ressens. C'était il y a plus de vingt ans, mais je ne me suis jamais pardonné la mort de ma femme. Tous les chasseurs ont une histoire de ce genre à raconter, tu verras.

Garth cilla, frappé par l'affection bourrue dans la voix du chasseur. Une larme déborda de son œil et dévala sa joue.

Bobby enclencha le clignotant en s'engageant dans les rues de Harrisburg.

\- Si j'ai fait autant de recherches sur toi, c'était avant tout pour vérifier si tu étais clean avant de te proposer de devenir chasseur toi aussi.

\- … Devenir chasseur ? Moi ?

La voiture s'arrêta, se garant de travers sur le trottoir. Bobby coupa le moteur et se tourna pour faire face à Garth avec sérieux.

\- Tu peux retourner à ta petite vie, à ton cabinet de dentiste, et faire comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé. Rufus a couvert tes traces et tu ne seras jamais inquiété. On respectera ta décision et on ne viendra jamais te déranger. Ou alors tu peux tout abandonner et nous rejoindre. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais et je te donnerai des missions à accomplir.

Garth ouvrit la bouche, mais Bobby continua sans le laisser répondre :

\- Ne me réponds pas tout de suite. C'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, mon garçon, tu comprends ? Je ne vais pas te mentir, la vie de chasseur c'est du sang, de la sueur, des larmes et tous tes amis qui se font tuer un à un autour de toi. Tu peux être sûr de mourir jeune, sans jamais pouvoir fonder une famille ni vivre une vie normale. Mais en contrepartie… tu te sens utile. Tu fais une différence dans ce monde.

Bouche bée, Garth ne savait que dire, et resta figé ainsi alors que Bobby se penchait et tendait le bras pour ouvrir et pousser la portière du côté de Garth.

\- Te voilà chez toi, Garth. Tu as mon numéro. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition, prends tout ton temps pour peser le pour et le contre, et quand tu as décidé ce que tu veux faire, appelle-moi. Quelle que soit ta réponse, je te contacterai si je trouve la moindre info sur ta fée des dents.

La gorge serrée, Garth acquiesça en reniflant lamentablement, prit son sac de médicaments et sa blouse blanche dont Bobby avait lavé le sang, et s'extirpa de la voiture. L'averse s'abattit sur lui, le trempant en quelques secondes des pieds à la tête et aplatissant ses cheveux sur son crâne, ce qui faisait ressortir encore plus ses grandes oreilles.

\- Merci pour tout, Bobby, parvint-il à articuler avec un geste d'adieu.

\- Porte-toi bien, fiston. » grogna Bobby avec un vague signe avant de claquer la porte et de redémarrer le moteur.

La voiture se mit en route et disparut au tournant de Columbia Street dans un ronronnement de moteur. Garth resta de longues minutes sous la pluie battante, son cœur battant si fort qu'il couvrait le son des voix dans sa tête.

 **oOo**

Le liquide ambré tournoyait dans le verre.

Les chevilles croisées sur la table basse, Bobby s'enfonçait dans l'épaisseur de son canapé, un coussin calant bien son dos douloureux. Les événements de ces derniers jours l'avaient épuisé. Sans Dean et Sam pour endosser les chasses les plus physiques et ardues, il réalisait à quel point il n'avait plus l'âge pour cavaler partout et passer des nuits blanches à chasser les monstres. Et à présent que Tamara était morte, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger.

Après deux jours à faire le baby-sitter pour le dentiste de Harrisburg, il goûtait enfin un instant de calme entre deux appels des chasseurs de son réseau pour des informations ou pour jouer au FBI.

Portant son verre à ses lèvres pour aspirer une gorgée de mauvais whisky acheté au premier prix à Walmart, il pêcha la télécommande sous un coussin et alluma la télévision.

Il n'eut pas le temps de zapper plus de deux chaînes, que son téléphone sonna – la sonnerie de sa ligne principale, et non pas celle du FBI, de la police ou autre.

« On peut jamais être tranquille cinq minutes… grommela-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il décrocha son portable et le cala entre son oreille et son épaule afin de pouvoir continuer à zapper.

\- Ouais ?

La voix de Rufus s'éleva à l'autre bout du fil, tendue.

 _« C'est la dernière fois, tu m'entends bien, la dernière fois que je me tape tout le boulot. Tu m'en dois une, Bobby. »_

Bobby zappa en sirotant son whisky qui avait plus un goût de désinfectant ou de nettoyant pour chiottes que de whisky.

\- Parce que tu crois que je me suis tourné les pouces pendant ce temps, peut-être ? J'étais occupé.

 _« À quoi ? À baby-sitter ton dentiste fou ? Tu lui as parlé de ton projet de l'intégrer au business, d'ailleurs ? »_

Il s'arrêta sur une rediffusion d' _El Fuego del Amor_ , cette série qu'il regardait souvent avec Dean. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit au souvenir de ces après-midis lointains où il s'occupait des gamins Winchester que John lui laissait pendant parfois des semaines entières, et qu'il s'efforçait de les distraire et amuser de son mieux afin que ça ressemble à des vacances pour eux.

\- Je lui en ai parlé, oui.

 _« Il a répondu quoi ? »_

\- Rien pour l'instant. Je l'ai ramené chez lui pour qu'il y réfléchisse à tête reposée et sans pression. Je veux pas qu'il se sente obligé. Faut que ce soit sa décision.

 _« Attends, me dis pas que tu lui as tout révélé et que tu l'as relâché dans la nature après ? »_

\- Pourquoi pas ? Garth est assez malin pour savoir que s'il en parle à qui que ce soit, il passera pour fou.

Le soupir agacé de Rufus fit grésiller la ligne.

 _« Tu sais, Bobby, quand je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on forme très vite une nouvelle génération de jeunes chasseurs pour remplacer ceux qu'on a perdus avec cette histoire d'Apocalypse, c'était pas pour que t'ailles proposer le job au premier gugusse venu ! »_

Bobby haussa vaguement des épaules, bien que Rufus ne puisse pas le voir.

\- Je fais confiance à mon instinct, et j'ai un bon pressentiment pour Garth. C'est un bon gars, et de nos jours c'est rare de trouver un chasseur qui a le cœur sur la main. Beaucoup trop sont des brutes qui prennent plaisir à tuer impunément, ou aveuglés par la haine et la vengeance.

 _« … Tu penses à Gordon Walker. D'accord, sur ce coup, tu marques un point. »_

 _Bobby renversa la tête en arrière pour vider son verre d'une traite._

\- C'est pas que j'aime pas papoter et faire les potins avec toi, Rufus, mais j'imagine qu'à la base tu m'appelais pour récupérer ta bagnole ?

 _« Ouais, je passerai la récupérer demain. Je te préviens, elle a intérêt à être en parfait état. »_

Bobby n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre – des coups frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de sa somnolence. Tous les sens en alerte, il se redressa sur son canapé et éteignit la télévision.

\- Je te rappelle. » grommela-t-il en raccrochant au nez de Rufus.

Il tendit la main pour tirer une carabine à sel de sous son canapé, ainsi qu'une fiole d'eau bénite et une lame en argent. Il avait planqué des armes absolument partout dans sa maison, même aux chiottes, afin de ne jamais être pris au dépourvu.

Bobby n'attendait personne. Et certainement pas à cette heure tardive de la soirée, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur. Personne à Sioux Falls ne se serait risqué à frapper à la porte de Bobby Singer, l'alcoolique paranoïaque et fou du coin, comme le voyaient les habitants aux alentours. Quant au shérif Jody Mills, elle prenait soin de le prévenir avant de venir, les rares fois où elle lui rendait visite.

Il s'approcha avec précaution de la porte, carabine en main, prêt à canarder. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

« … Garth ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton suspicieux en abaissant son arme.

Cette grande asperge de dentiste se tenait debout sur son porche avec deux énormes sacs, un dans chaque main, et plusieurs autres valises entassées derrière lui. Et un sourire lumineux sur son visage.

« Heyyy, Bobby ! _Como estas, amigo mio_ ?

Bobby n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Garth l'attira dans une embrassade chaleureuse sans la moindre hésitation.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ha ha, quel boute-en-train tu fais ! rit Garth de bon cœur en le relâchant. Bon, j'ai amené mon sac de couchage, mon pyjama et des chaussons cette fois, je devrais être plus à l'aise ! J'ai aussi ramené de quoi faire des pancakes demain au petit déjeuner !

Abasourdi, Bobby regarda Garth entrer chez lui en traînant ses gros sacs et ses valises jusque vers le canapé où il se laissa tomber, l'air très à l'aise et ravi comme un gamin le jour de Noël.

Bobby fronça les sourcils et referma la porte pour s'approcher du dentiste.

\- Garth, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Garth haussa bien haut les sourcils comme si c'était une évidence :

\- Je suis là pour que tu fasses de moi un chasseur super badass, bien sûr !

Bobby allait avoir besoin d'un verre pour ça. Il se servit à nouveau et but d'une traite le whisky, ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Je ne t'ai fait la proposition que ce matin. Tu étais censé prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Pas débarquer chez moi le soir même avec toutes tes affaires ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces valises, d'ailleurs ?

\- Oh, ça ? En fait tu n'étais pas parti depuis dix minutes que j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Je serais bien venu plus tôt, mais ça m'a pris la journée pour faire mes valises et mettre en vente ma maison – en fait j'ai refilé ça à ma sœur April, elle est dans la finance et s'y connaît bien en paperasse. Bref, je vais m'installer chez toi le temps de l'entraînement ! Plus pratique !

\- _Balls_ , c'est quoi ces foutaises ? T'as vendu ta maison ?

\- Ouaip ! J'ai entassé toutes mes affaires dans mon pick-up, j'ai appelé ma famille et mes amis pour leur annoncer que je pars en road-trip à travers les États-Unis en quête spirituelle – ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, remarque. Une fois que tu m'auras tout appris sur les monstres et le surnaturel, je compte bien aller rendre visite à mon frère John et son mari, je sais qu'ils vendent leur bateau, alors je pensais le racheter et l'appeler le _Fizzles' Folly_. T'en penses quoi ? Ça en jette, hein ! Ça me ferait une sorte de QG nomade, et je pourrais aller voir par moi-même si le Kraken existe ! Après ça, j'irai faire un petit tour en Floride pour retrouver mon cousin, celui dont je t'ai parlé, je suis sûr qu'il est un chasseur lui aussi ! Ça serait funky d'avoir un membre de ma famille dans le business surnaturel aussi, hein ?

\- Une minute, fiston, bougonna Bobby en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le canapé. Ravi de voir que le job t'intéresse à ce point, mais… et ton boulot, alors ?

\- Bah j'ai démissionné, bien sûr ! De toute façon je ne pense pas que je serais capable d'arracher la moindre dent sans faire une crise de panique.

\- T'es sûr de ne pas regretter ta décision ? Une fois entré dans le monde de la chasse, c'est quasiment impossible d'en sortir, tu sais. Tu peux dire adieu à l'idée de te marier, d'avoir des enfants, et de mourir de vieillesse dans ton lit. Être chasseur, c'est pas une partie de plaisir.

\- C'est tout vu ! assura Garth en levant le pouce. Je veux faire comme tu as dit, Bobby. Être utile. Faire une différence dans ce monde. Sauver et aider un maximum de personnes, comme un cow-boy solitaire des temps modernes ! Je pense que je le dois bien à mes patients morts dans mon cabinet. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrai honorer leur mémoire et me faire pardonner. Et puis…

Garth tourna un regard chargé d'émotion vers Bobby.

\- … j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde.

Son sourire était contagieux. Bobby ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, et se leva, une vertèbre dans son dos craquant.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille. Commençons tout de suite ton entraînement. »

 **FIN**

 **oOo**

 **[Note finale de l'autrice : Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ! Même si l'histoire est terminée depuis des années, soyez sûrs que ça me mettra en joie. Même 20 ans après ! Pour tout vous dire, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de recevoir encore des reviews sur mes fics quand je serai en maison de retraite. Et même quand je serai morte, je garantis que mon fantôme sera content.]**


End file.
